Love Always Comes Back
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: Knowing that he's gone is hard enough for Rangiku, and the dream she keeps having doesn't help. For the past two years he's been watching her sing about him, and he's about to crack, not just from her sorrow, but by his want to hold her again. GinXRangiku
1. Two Lover's Last Breaths

Happy ending or not? You be the judge.

* * *

**TWO LOVER'S LAST BREATHS**

Gin was walking the halls if Los Noches with the same smile in his face as always and his eyes squinted into small slits. Today was the day that the hogyoku would be ready for use, and so they were going to Karakura Town to destroy the city to make the royal key. He walked into the room where the Espada were about to leave with Aizen and Tosen. Gin quickly took his place beside the two other former captains. A gate appeared before them. Aizen smiled.

"This is it. Today, we fight and defeat the soul reapers once and for all, and we shall kill the king of Soul Society and final take rule over it." Tosen simply replied with a yes. Gin, on the other hand, let out a small chuckle and let his smile grow. The doors to the World of the Living opened, and they were off. They arrived in a fake Karakura Town, thanks the Kisuke Urahara, but immediately Aizen knew once they stepped through the wide doors, that it wasn't the real town. Gin's attention instantly went to Rangiku, his childhood friend, who was glaring coldly at him.

Before they could attack, Captain Yamamoto sealed the trio of ex-captains in a bowl of fire, which didn't settle until a few hours after the war had started. When the fire completely vanished, the three set out to help the Espada that weren't yet defeated. Gin was about to fight Lieutenant Hinamori of squad ten, but Rangiku intercepted his blade with her own blocking the attack. Gin didn't want to fight her, however. In his heart he knew he loved her. He wanted to hold her and stroke her bright orange/red hair, and stare into her misty blue eyes, telling her over and over how he loved her.

Rangiku stared at the man who left her. Ever since they met, she loved him. Sure he was a little weird at some times, but that made her love him all the more. Now he was fighting her, and trying to take her life. She wanted to believe that he loved her, but him leaving gave her a false answer. She scowled at him as she remembered the day he left, and the last words that he said to her

FLASHBACK

Rangiku was holding Gin's wrist as the tip of her blade was pressed against his throat. Aizen mumbled something, then a yellow glow smothered him. A similar beam engulfed Tosen, the Ichimaru. With pain in Rangiku's eyes, he slowly turn his head to her, "Well that's a bit of a let down. I was enjoying that. I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little longer." he opened his eyes, revealing red orbs, "Goodbye Rangiku. I'm sorry." she watched him rise into Hueco Mundo with tears falling from her eyes. She immediately turned and ran to her room at the barracks.

END FLASHBACK

His attacks on her were weak, and so she released her zanpaku-to on him. She attacked again and again, and all he did was block. She stopped briefly, "Why won't you attack me?" she started attacking again.

"I don't want to hurt you." her attacked harshened.

"Then why did you leave?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" she shouted and landed a direct hit on his side, causing blood to pour out of his fresh wound. All of the sudden, she gasped, her eyes going wide, and when she fell, Gin saw that Tosen was standing behind her with his blade smeared with her blood. Gin's smile turned to a frown as she plummeted to the ground, gasping for air. Tosen left and fought another lieutenant. Even though Tosen was blind, his skill with a sword became his vision.

Gin caught Rangiku and lowered her to the ground. His eyes opened fully, revealing aqua blue orbs, instead of the rumored red or golden brown. He felt something starting to sting them. Were these tears? She smiled at him. "Why- why did you catch me?" he smiled a sorrowful smile.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to protect you." she smiled at his words.

"So that's why you wouldn't attack me. But why did you leave?" a tear escaped his eye as her breaths became strained and harsh. Blood was filling her lungs, causing her to suffocate.

"You were my best friend. I wanted to help you, and take you far away from here. But now it's too late." her finger touch his lips. He felt her finger growing cold as death approached her body. He stroked her red/orange hair. With her last breaths, she said the three words he had wanted to hear since he had met her, those many years ago.

"I love you, Gin." her hand moved from his lips to his cheek, "I love you." her voice started to strain.

"Shhh. Save your strength." her blue eyes started to dull. Tears raced down his cheeks for the first time as her eyes started to close. He knew no amount of healing could help her. He slowly bent down and kissed her cold lips. He took her hand in his, "I love you too Rangiku." she slightly smiled before her eyes closed for last time. He felt her breathing slowly came to a final stop and her hand went limp in his. He watched as her head gently turned to him in defeat as death finally took over her body, "I love you too."

He stayed there for several minutes, ignoring what was going on above him. He was too busy thinking about the memories they had. They day they first met, she was dying from hunger. He save her by offering her his food, and they became friends. He remembered the academy, where they were training partners. He remembered when he became a lieutenant by her side, and when he later on became a lieutenant, with Rangiku congratulating him the whole way. He remembered all the fights they had, and how they always made up after. As his memories swallowed him, anger brewed within his soul. This all happened because of Aizen. Him leaving, him causing Rangiku's pain, and now his best friend's death. All because of Aizen. He gently picked up her frail, limp body and carried her to the small shade of a tree. He lowered her body to the ground again, and he drew his sword. He spotted Aizen and aimed at his heart. He made sure he wasn't seen, "Faster than lightning, Shoot em' dead, Shinso." his blade lengthened and raced towards Aizen, and landed the blade in his target spot. Gin watched Aizen raise his head to gasp as blood poured from the wound. As he fell, Gin walked to the spot where he would land. Aizen hit the ground, and was gasping for air, just as Rangiku had. He knelt down and looked into Aizen's dying brown eyes.

"G-Gin, why did you-" Gin simply looked at Rangiku's body.

"I owed you. I owed you for all the misery you caused Rangiku, all the misery you caused me by taking me from her. I owed you for this pointless dream that put other's lives in danger. Now, you will be gone, and you will never threaten Seretei again." Aizen gasped again as Gin once again stabbed Aizen in the lungs. Aizen's eyes closed, his breathing stopped, and it was all over.

Clouds rumbled in the air above him, and rain descended from the now grey sky. He knelt back down and gathered Rangiku in his arms one more. He walked through the foggy rain, drenching himself in water from head to foot. The rain covered his face and his the tears that trailed down his cheeks once more came. He sat down and laid her body beside him, and kissed her once more before he took his zanpaku-to and brought it upon himself. He collapsed to the ground, his vision going black as he lost blood. He smiled when he saw a light and Rangiku appeared before him, holding out her hand and smiling. She was wearing all white, her blue eyes shining once again. She looked like she always had when he was there as captain: happy, beautiful, and loving him.

"Come on, we need to go." her angelic voice called to him. Her hand streched farther to him. Gin gladly took it, and his smile showed once again as he himself descended to death with his love with him.


	2. A Song Changes Everything

I got A LOT of messages asking me to continue this, so I thought I would make you happy and continue it. It is really short, but it's all I've got right now while writing three more stories. SRRY!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
A song Changes Things**

Rangiku's eyes slowly opened to see a blinking clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wet from crying dreaming tears. _Damn, that stupid dream again._ She rose from her bed and looked out the window, a full moon looking back at her. _It's been three years since our war with the Espada and Aizen. I should have moved on by now. But, it's hard, when the one you love is alive, but so far away from you. _She continued to gaze out into the night sky, and startd to count the stars. _Out of all these stars, to think I thought that Gin was one of them. I'm so stupid for believing that he loved me. Only in my dreams. That's the only time I hear him say it. And it's only in that dream. _A tear crept down he face as she played music in her head, but she started to sing aloud with it.

* * *

Gin snuck down the alleyways of Seretei, trying to hide his spiritual pressure from any guards that were near. He made his way to Squad Ten's barracks, where he found the window to Rangiku's room. He saw the wind blow crimson orange/red hair out the window, and he heard her soft song. He walked closer, creeping behind the bushes so she wouldn't see.

_"What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I used to know?"_

The words of her song felt like his heart was being torn out of him. He tried to contain the urdge to jump out and tell her that he was there. That he had been there, watching her sleep for the past two years, watching her wake up every now and then crying from a dream. He always wished he could jump in and comfort her. He knew he couldn't. Not now.

_"What if I had never walked away? Cause I still love you, more than I can take. If I stayed, if we could only turn back time..."_

He loved hearing her sing that song, even though it killed him. She said that she loved him, even though it was through a song she thought she was singing to herself.

_"But I guess... We'll never know..."_

_

* * *

_

Rangiku sulked back into her room, her arms chilled from the night time breeze. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. She went to her closet and knelt down to the bottom drawer of her dresser, where she opened it and pulled out a small picture. She traced the familiar smiling face with her finger, then moved it to trace her figure standing next to him. They won some contest at a party, and this was the picture thay took together. They were in their uniforms, and he was standing behind her with his hands around her waist. She was ooking at him while stretching her hand to touch his cheek. They were smiling at each other. A tear fell on the frame then ran down the glass as she wept, "Gin, why did you go? Why did you leave me alone here? I miss you. Please come home... I love you. I need you." she dropped the frame and went outside for a walk. She continued to sob as she walked down the path by the creek that ran beside the barracks. She stopped to look at the black water, oblivious to the man following her. She sat on a boulder and pulled her knees to her chest, "Why did you have to go? Where are you?" arms wrapped around her, suprising her at first.

"I'm home, Rangiku. Can I be your prisoner again?" she turned with wide blue eyes at the man who held her. Her shaking hands felt his face.

"G-Gin?" his eyes opened, revealing a soft shade of golden yellow.

"Yes Rangiku. Did ya miss me?" She stood up, still unsure of what to go.

"This sin't a dream?" her heart raced, trying to keep up with the adrinaline rush.

"Does this smile lie to ya?" he pointed to his smile, then she knew he was home.

* * *

Rangiku flung her arms around him and cried loudly, "Gin! It is you! You're home!" he put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I am home Rangiku. I'll never leave again." she held on tighter to him.

"Do you know the Hell you put me through? All the nightmares I've had since you left?" he wanted nothing but her and to tell her the truth.

"Yes. For the past two years I've been watching ya at night." she looked at him.

"Y-you have? Why didn't you say anything to me?" he brushed her bangs behind her ear.

"I knew it was the wrong time. Until tonight I was able ta hide, but when ya said ya loved me in that song, I felt like killing maself for hurting you like that. I didn't want ya hurtin anymore Rangiku." she shivered under his touch, making him chuckle, "What was that for?"

"I missed you, and I always got this shaky feeling whenever I was around you." it took all her courage to say the rest, "I love you Gin." his smile widened.

"Good, cause I love ya too." she looked at him and stood on her tiptoes, making her as tall as him. He took his hand and pulled her face to his, making there lips connect. Her grip tightened on his as his kiss engulfed her. Tear after tear ran down her face, "Why are ya cryin Ran-chan?" she smiled as he wiped them from her face.

"I'm so happt you came back! I couldn't ask for anything more!" She hugged him once more and brought him inside to her room, "You can stay here tonight. Just make sure you're not seen in the morning. Good night." she started to head towards her room, buthe grabbed her wrist and they crashed onto the couch. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her once more, "Gin, what are you doing?"

"I just got ya back. I don't want ta lose ya again." she smiled softly andsnuggled into his chest.

* * *

She was peacfully sleeping in Gin's arms, a wide smile on his face. Wider than usual, anyway. He stroked her hair as she slept soundly through the night. He pulled her closer to him, and the moon's rays showered her in an angel like glow. The grip on his outfit loosened as sleep finished taking over., then her hands fell limp into her lap. He slowly dozed off himself, knowing in his heart that he truly loved her. But he also felt fear, and he should, for the following morning would not be as peaceful as tonight.


	3. Tryin A Jail Break

**CHAPTER THREE  
****Jail Break**

"Rangiku! Get your ass out of bed and get to work!" Captain Hitsugaya was pounding on the door to her office. She groaned and tried to get up from the couch, but was held back. She turned her head to see Gin asleep, his arms gently restraining her.

_So it wasn't a dream._ She smiled, but panic quickly took over, "Gin! Gin!" she whispered and patted his cheek. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. She noticed that he even smiled in his sleep, "Damn it Gin, wake up! Do you want to get caught?" his eyes fluttered, but soon flew open when he heard the doorknob turn. In an instant he was gone, into her bedroom, her landing on the couch again right as the angry captain barged into her room.

"Matsumoto! Get your lazy ass off that couch and get to work! NOW!" she slowly stood up and went to her captain. She bent down to where she was eye level to him.

"Awe, did little Toshiro not get a good night's sleep?" she ruffled his hair, only to get it slapped away from him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, lieutenant. Now get on some fresh clothes and report for duty. You've got loads of paperwork to do. And I'm not doing for you. Again. I don't want to report you to Head Captain Yamamoto that you have been neglecting your duties as lieutenant." he turned and left her room. She giggled to herself as arms found their way around her slim figure once more.

"My, my, he sure didn't sound happy. Did he seem happy to ya RanRan?" she smiled at him. RanRan was his nickname for her ever since they met as little children.

"You remember my nickname?" he held her tighter to him.

"Of course. I gave it to ya, remember? I couldn't get ya complicated name right when we met, so I named ya RanRan." him still behind her, she hung her arms around his neck, making him rest his chin on her forehead as she looked back at him.

"How could I forget? You called me RanRan everyday since then." he kissed her forehead before letting go, "I'd better head out. No telling what's going to happen today." she leaned to him and pecked him on the cheek, "Try to stay hidden until we work out a plan. Promise?"

"Promise RanRan." he took her hand and twisted his pinky with hers, then swayed it back and forth in different directions and patterns. Her eyed widened a little.

"Our secret handshake..." her free hand covered her mouth as he finished shaking her other hand.

"Of course. Did you think I forgot that too? Ya were ma best friend RanRan. Surely you didn't think that I could forget that." she thought for a few moments before putting her arms around his neck once more and burying he head in his chest.

"Why did you go? The pain it put me through. I almost committed suicide twice in the first year you left." she lifted her pants leg to her thigh, showing a scar where something sharp pierced her main artery in her leg, "If Captain Ukitake hadn't found me and taken me to Unohana, I would have died within minutes." she then pulled her shirt down over her shoulder, showing a slash scar going from one shoulder blade to the other, "I didn't want to live with you gone. I wondered what good life was without you in it." he frowned and traced the scars with his fingertips.

* * *

_I caused this?_ He traced her scar along her neck, feeling like it was being done to him the very moment he touched it. Her pained blue eyes stared into his golden yellow ones, "I'm sorry." her eyes closed at his words.

"Just tell me why. I just... want to know why..." he lifted her chin to meet his face again.

"Ever since I was a child, Aizen had me under his control. I didn't know what his real intentions were. He asked me to follow him, so I did. I didn't know I would fall in love with his enemy long after that. But by then it was too late. I fell in love with ya RanRan, but Aizen held me back. I promised maself that if you all didn't kill Aizen, that I would." she smiled at his words. He saw her smile and all heaven broke loose. He felt like there had been no war, no him leaving, no Aizen. He thought that it had always been like this. It kind of had. Ever since they met, they were constantly together. Ever since he found her: that day. The day he fell in love with her.

**FLASHBACK (Gin and Rangiku are children.)**

Rangiku lay in the desert, dying from heat exhaustion and starvation. Her eyes began to droop closed, when something softly touched her lips. She looked up and saw Gin's smiling face. He was holding food to her lips. "Hello there. So, I take it you have spiritual pressure too? You must have been traveling far and had worn your spirit energy out." his hand extended the food closer into her mouth. She nibbled on it before taking it with her own hand and shoving it into her mouth. She was still too weak to sit up.

"Y-yes. I am Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto." Gin's smile grew wider. His shadow was blocking the sun's rays, much to her delight.

"I am Gin Ichimaru. Nice to meet you."

_Gin. What a strange name._ She thought to herself as he gave her his hand.

"Here, let me help you. You must have drained all your spiritual pressure to be this weak." he crawled behind her and propped her up against his chest. He gave her another piece of bread, which was eaten in ten seconds flat, "So, Rangako."

"Rangiku. It's Rangiku." she corrected.

"Can I call ya RanRan? It's easier for me ta remember people when I give 'em nicknames." Rangiku shrugged.

"Sure, why not? So, where are you headed?" he pointed north.

"To Seretei. I wanna be a soul reaper. Ya wanna come with me?" Rangiku nodded weakly, and was soon finding herself being carried bridal style.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Wha does it look like I'm doin? I'm carryin ya!" she blushed.

"Aren't I heavy?" he looked down at her.

"Only if ya want to be."

"Oh no!" she grew this odd expression on her face, as if she were disgusted.

"Then no, you aren't heavy." she sighed and fell asleep while he carried her to Seretei.

**END FLASHBACK**

The door was suddenly opened upon them. Captain Yamamoto walked in, "Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya informed me that-" he saw her in Gin's arms, "What is he doing here?! Captain Hitsugaya! Call Soi Fon and her squad to come get Gin Ichimaru. He has broken into your barracks!" Gin's grip on her tensed as hers tightened around him, "I thought I could sense an old spiritual pressure, but I thought it was just a new soul." The guards ran in and tore Rangiku out of Gin's arms before his wrists were adorned with rope and his neck had a zanpaku-to pressed to it. Rangiku tried to break free of her captor's hold, "Head Captain please! Let him go! He did nothing wrong!" "Be quiet lieutenant." he turned to the men holding Gin, "Take him to the holding tower." Rangiku's pleads were unheard as Gin was taken from her once again.

* * *

Rangiku fell to her knees, taking her holder with her, "Head Captain, please." Captain Yamamoto looked down at her.

"Gin Ichimaru is a traitor! He will be treated as such as well. You will have no contact with him what-so-ever!" he turned to leave, but her almost silent sobs stopped him, "Why are you weeping over that traitor? He betrayed us and Soul Society. He shouldn't be allowed to-"

"Love." she raised her head to him, "I did it for love, Head Captain. To me, he isn't a traitor, because he realized what he did was wrong. He came back and asked for forgiveness!" she held her fist to her chest, "That's all I ever wanted: was for him to come back."

"It does not matter. Central 46 will be left to deal with him. Now, report to your post." he left her still kneeling on the floor, crying tears of pain.

* * *

Gin walked with his hands tied, to the holding tower. He felt like a dog, since he wore something on his neck that resembled a human leash. He didn't know how, but he could sense her crying. It broke his heart even more now that he was away from her again. The giant door to the holding tower was opened, and Gin's wrists were cut free. He took a look inside the room before he was pushed inside. The door closed again, and he was in darkness. His only light came from the single window on the other side of the wall. He collapsed to his knees and harshly gripped his pants leg to where his arms trembled. _How could I have been so stupid?I knew we should have left last night. I should have taken her away from here._

_

* * *

_

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Rangiku ran towards the holding tower, Captain Yamamoto right on her heels. She turned every street until she ran up the stairs to the level where he was being held. It was the same room Rukia was held in, before Aizen went to Hueco Mundo. She ran to the guards and pulled out her zanpaku-to, "Growl, Hanako!" he blade disappeared and instantly, the gurads were killed. She brushed past them and took the key from the guards pocket. She slammed it into the door and unlocked it. She jerked the door open and sent light flooding into the room. Gin jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Rangiku?" she flash stepped to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"What are you waiting for? Come on! Captain Yamamoto is right behind me!" she started to drag him out, but she ran into a firm chest. The reatsu made her shake from fear.

"What are you doing Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she looked up at the block to the exit.

"C-Captain Kuchiki." she stared into the, surprisingly, kind eyes of Squad Six's captain.

"I said, what are you doing lieutenant?" she pulled Gin behind her.

"I'm taking him with me. Please move." he didn't budge, "Captain please." a small hand touched Captain Kuchiki's shoulder.

"Byakuya, let them go." all three of us turned to see his wife, Hisako, her large purple eyes were calm as ever. Hisako was the captain of Squad Nine, taking Tosen's place.

"Hisako, you know I can't." she smiled and touched his cheek.

"I seem to remember a certain someone who did the same thing when your grandfather threatened to get rid of me. Now let them go."

"You will not." the large shadow of Captain Yamamoto appeared at the door, "Central 46 has chosen his sentence. At dawn in three days, Gin Ichimaru shall be put to death." three gasps were heard from Rangiku, Gin and Hisako. Rangiku felt like she were falling. She didn't want to believe that he just said those words.

"NO! Please! You can't! I love him!" she shouted across the room. Her paniced heart raced.

"It does not matter whether you love him or not. He will be executed in three days." Hisako stepped in front of everyone.

"But the Sogyoku was destroyed three years ago! How would we carry it out?!" Captain Yamamoto grasped his cane, which contained his zanpaku-to.

"I will. I will use my zanpaku-to myself."

"That's crazy! Sir, Gin came back! He... He realized what he did wrong, and he came back. Not only that, but also because he left the one he loved here. He came back for her! I know he doesn't deserve a second chance, but I would be willing to give him one if Central 46 is!" his cane made a loud sound as it beat against the floor.

"Enough! What Central 46 says id final! Captain Kuchiki, will you escort your wife away from here? I will take Lieutenant Matsumoto out myself." he grabbed Rangiku's arm and pulled her out the door, unlocking Gin from her.

* * *

Gin watched as Rangiku was taken from him against her will. Her mascara was running down her cheeks with her tears as she looked back at him, one last time, before the door was shut once more. _Three days. Three days, and I die. My poor Rangiku. I left, breaking her heart once. I came back, giving her one smidge of hope that I was back for good. Now this. I will be breaking her heart twice. Unless I can find a way out of here. _He looked out the window at Sogyoku hill. A plan struck him _Don't Worry RanRan, I won't leave again. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it._


	4. Love, Stronger Than Any Barrier

I am so sorry it took forever to update this story! I've spent so much time on the other two I completely forgot about this one. Haha. Read and Review please! I love all the positive reviews comin from you guys! Peace!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR  
Love, More Stronger Than Any Barrier  
71 Hours Until Gin's Execution**

"Rangiku, I am sorry we have to do this, but now we have no choice. I am also sorry to you, Madame Kuchiki, that you will have to serve this punishment as well." Head Captain Yamamoto said across an orange barrier set around Rangiku's quarters. She was sitting on the hard wooden floor, her hands tied together with her pink sash that Gin gave her, those many years ago. Hisako was sitting in the floor beside her, her hands also tied.

"B-but Head Captain Yamamoto... You can't kill him... I just got him back..." Rangiku looked up at the Head Captain, "I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" She lowered her head to hide her tears, "If... If you kill him, you'll have to kill me as well."

"Lieutant, do you realize what you are saying? You are very foolish, and are being blinded by the emotion of affection. That cannot be tolerated when it comes to a traitor. We treat them all the same, like the criminals they are. I will leave you to collect your thoughts and to try to think clearly." he turned and abruptly left. Captain Kuchiki was standing in the doorway.

"Byakuya!" Hisako stood up and ran to the barrier, "Byakuya, you have to let us-"

"Do you realize what you have done Hisako?" he cut her off.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you have done by that little stunt of yours? You could be severely punished for trying to help them escape." Hisako backed away from him.

"Byakuya, how can you say that? We have to stop this! It isn't right!" she was incredily strong for such a small woman. She pulled her hands apart until she ripped the sash wrapped around her wrist in half.

"The law is the law Hisako. I cannot stop it and neither can you. Gin will be executed in three days, whether she likes it or not." her hands balled into fists.

"So if that was me about to be executed in three days, you wouldn't save me? Your own wife? What about Hisana? Would you have rescued her?" he just stared at her, "You arrogant ass. You wouldn't!" she stumbled back a few more feet and covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face, "You wouldn't save her... Nor me! W-WHY DON'T YOU JUST MARRY THE LAW AND FORGET ME!" she turned her back to him and clutched Rangiku's desk, trying to gather her thoughts, gasping now and then to catch her breath. Byakuya just walked out, unfazed. Rangiku let her cries out.

"Gin... Why is this happening?" she looked at Hisako.

"I don't know, but that barrier is weak." she walked to Rangiku and unbound her hands, "If we combine our reatsu we can break it." they both stood and put their hands on the barrier. Soon, it disintegrated, and they fled once more. They headed far into the woods, where they managed to build a small fire under the branches of a tree.

"So, what do we do now?" Rangiku said while warming her hands.

"We figure out a plan. Gin's execution is set for seventy hours from now, so that gives us thirty five hours to make a plan, and another thirty five hours to practice and eventually carry out that plan."

"You honestly think that you two can do it alone? Old man Yama will need some more convincing other than a woman's tears." they both jumped and turned around. Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, and Lieutenant Kira stood in the moonlight. Byakuya was in front of all of them.

"Byakuya?" Hisako stood up.

"I said I couldn't stop the law, not change it. I'm here to help." she ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Byakuya!" he put his arms around her.

"So, does this mean I'm not an arrogant ass anymore?" she laughed and kissed him.

"Yes, it means that the title has been removed." Byakuya showed one of his rare smiles when he knew he was forgiven and he put his arms around her. Captain Kyoraku tilted his hat towards Rangiku.

"So, have you started planning yet? Jushiro and I pretty much know old man Yama's weaknesses, being his first students and all." Captain Ukitake blushed.

"Shunsui, please stop saying that. It makes me feel really old." Captain Kyoraku scoffed.

"You ARE really old Jushiro." he laughed and patted Captain Ukitake's back, "Hey Nanao! Where are ya?!" Nanao jumped out from a tree, "There's my beautiful Nanao! You look charming this evening." she rolled her eyes at him and smacked him in the head with a thick book, "So mean Nanao!"

"What do we do? It will take a lot of strength to match Head Captain Yamamoto's zanpaku-to." they were all silent for a few seconds.

"Why don't all the captains use their bankais? I mean, if we all band together with them, we should be able to get the upper hand. Izuru and Nanao are good with kidou. They could use binding spells once the Head Captain is caught off guard. If we could at least get his zanpaku-to from his hands, that would be something. I'm great with that." Hisako propped herself up against the tree, "Why don't we just try to break him out again? He could go to the World of the Living for a while and we could talk to Central 46 and see if they will revoke the charge. If we put up a good enough fight I'm sure we coul win." Rangiku was staring into the fire, saddness filling her blue eyes.

"If... If he dies... I don't know what I'll do." she sniffled a little and wiped her nose ith her sleeve. She took off the fuscia scarf and faintly smiled.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy Birthday RanRan!" Gin jumped on Rangiku's bed, startling her from her sleep. She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Gin? What time is it?" she sat up stretching, watching his fox smile widen. He held out a small box, "You got me a gift?" he nodded at her and laughed.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do for birthdays? Buy a present? Open it!" he pushed it in her hands and watched eagerly as she pulled the ribbon undon. She gasped and grinned, pulling out a long pinnk scarf, "Happy 12th birthday RanRan!" she squealed and wrapped it around her neck.

"It's beautiful Gin! Thank you!" she giggled and hugged him. she tilted her head a little, "Why don't you ever open your eyes?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just a habit. Here, let me take the paper." he took it from her hands and threw it away, "Want the ribbon?"

"Yeah! I can tie my hair back with it!" she ran her hand over the scarf over and over with a glow in her eyes, "You didn't have to get me anything. Just having a friend is good enough." he smiled at her as she hugged him again. He gave her the ribbon and she tried to tie back her orange hair.

"Here, let me help." He crawled behind her and tied the knot, "There we go." she surprised him by leaning back against him.

"Gin, we're best friends right?" he nodded.

"Right." she glanced up at him.

"And you promise you'll never leave me? Not never ever?" he was quiet for a second or two before nodding again.

"I promise. Not never ever."

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**Rangiku smiled softly to herself. Over the years since she had gotten the scarf, it had lost some of its color, ripped in a place or two, it had been through everything with her. It had small blood stains on it from previous battles and was a little shorter in length from all the washings, but she never took it off unless it was to go to the wash. She even slept with it around her neck. She cherished that scarf as if it were another soul's life she was carrying. Sure Gin had given her other trinkets over the years for her birthdays, but this scarf was like her other life. Like part of Gin's life was trapped inside it. She would constantly be reminded of Gin when she looked at the scarf. She used it to dry her tears everytime she cried about Gin. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pale yellow ribbon that wrapped around the present box he gave her. She reached behind her with it and tied her hair back. Some of her bangs drifted in front of her face. How she wished she could be in gin's welcoming and warm arms instead of out in the woods on this cold night. She longed for him to hold her close like he would in rukongai in the bitter cold winters. He would hold her securely to him and cover her with the blankets. They often would make up stories to keep their minds off the cold. He was her comfort when she was sad or depressed. He was her strength when she fell down. He lifted her back to her feet and dusted her off with a smile planted on his face. Other times he would just be an ass and hide her scarf from her, in hopes of arousing her into a game of tag. He loved the angry yet playful look in her eyes as she chased him around the hut they called home, hoping that he would tell her where her precious scarf was. Yes, they had golden memories in Rukongair. They fished during the summer, with Rangiku ending the fishing game by splashing him with the chilly water. Rangiku ignored everyone around her as she kept remembering old and good times in Rukongai, how she wished she could relive themon last time.

* * *

Gin looked out the window at the moon. _It's pointless to look at it when it's Rangiku's eyes that really light up the world._ He sighed and pulled is knees to his chest. He reached into his shirt and felt the chain around his neck. He gently unclasped it and held it in the palm of his hand. The necklace Rangiku gave him to congratulate him in graduating from the Academy in just a year. It had a small number one on it for the one year he was there. It was actually a locket, and when he opened it, there was ablack and white picture of him and Rangiku from when they were children. He chuckled to himself as he recalled it as the funniest day ever. Rangiku had gotten a new haircut and wanted to go to a small festival to show it off. On the way there, they decided to have their picture taken. It was one of those dress up photo places. Gin dressed in a bartender's suit and stood behind the counter with a glass and a rag. Rangiku dressed in a dancer outfit with fishnet leggings and the feather head dress. She laid across the counter in front of him with her head propped up on her elbow. Right before the man snapped the picture, Gin tickled Rangiku in the side, causing her to spaz out and kick him in the gut with her heel. She tumbled backwards and landed in his arms right as the camera snapped the picture. It took the picture of them looking and smiling at each other while he held her and as her arms clung around him for dear life. they all shared laughs and they dressed in their regular clothes again. They giggled again when they saw the finished picture. _What happened to those memories Rangiku? Why can't we make more happy memories like we did in Rukongai? _For a few moments he wished he never became a soul reaper. If he didn't, maybe he wouldn't have been in this whole ordeal. He would have never broken his promise to Rangiku. _I would have made you happy there Rangiku._ He remembered some things that happened in Seretei as well. He remembered helping train her with her zanpaku-to and helping her with her kidou. He chuckled when he recalled her almost blowing up their training area when she didn't say the incantation. These memories kept him hoping about this situation. He didn't, couldn't, leave her alone again. He wanted her more than he wanted his own life. He would give anything to be with her, hold her, have her tender lips on his, have her arms around him and no other. It drew him to insanity about thinking of her in another man's arms. He would fight for her, no matter what the outcome. He vowed to himself the first night he saw her after the war, that he would never hurt her again. But right now, he wanted to die for just that. Breaking that sacred vow to her. _She must be devastated right now. _How he wanted to comfort her now, hold her in his arm and whisper calming words to her. He dreamed every night since the war, of holding her to him and never letting go. He thought of her constantly, more than he probably thought was normal or even healthy. Just her presence made him want to scream out his words of love for her. He wanted to tell her how her eyes made the stars jealous, how her smile could be compared to angels, how her soft hand felt like warm air and felt like welcomed rain in a desert. but right now, all he could do, was hope.


	5. 58 Hours and a Time Change

Hey! sorry about the uber long wiat! with school and three stories, this one kind of gets the last leg. haha. thank you for your patience so enjoy! I wasn't happy with this chapter. I don't know why... I guess I need to get a little more in-depth with these two characters... Dont you hate it when you post a link to a pic to see what a character looks like, and then when you go back to it after a couple of days, its been taken off? GAH! I hate it!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE  
58 HOURS UNTIL GIN'S EXECUTION **

"Are you sure this will work?" Rangiku asked Byakuya, who nodded.

"It should. Old man Yama won't know what hit him." Shunsui walked up and patted Rangiku on the back reassuringly. She smiled at him, but he knew it was a sad smile, "It will be alright Rangiku. Old man Yama won't have a chance against all of us. We'll get him back, safe and sound. Just have a little faith in us Rangiku. We won't let Gin go that easily." she nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know. It's just... I don't know how I could go one without him forever. Those last three years nearly killed me." she felt her collar bone, brushing her fingertips over the scar that she inflicted upon herself, "I can't lose him. He means the world to me. After all we've been through, I couldn't live without him." she brought her knees to her chest as she fiddled with the pink scarf.

"You've been playing with that thing for the past day now. Where'd you get it?" she grinned.

"Gin gave it to me for my birthday one year in Rukongai when we were kids. It was a year after we met. I told him I didn't know when my birthday was when he asked me one day, so he said that the day we met would be my birthday. We lived an a small hut and were always together. We were inseparable there. He saved me from dying more than once, including the day we met. After everything we had been through, I thought Seretei and becoming a soul reaper would make our lives better. I didn't realize how wrong I was until Aizen betrayed us. And now, the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to me is on... On death row!" she buried her head in her knees and sobbed. Hisako was by her side, rubbing Rangiku's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't cry Rangiku. It will all work out. You'll see. Everything works out in the end. Just ask Byakuya. When we were arranged to wed, we were at each other's throats with our zanpaku-tos." Byakuya groaned and pulled her to his side.

"Must you always bring that up?" she giggled and nudged him, making Rangiku slightly smile at the couple. She was glad Byakuya wasn't his old self and making the situation even more torturous. He was happy now, smiled more, and occasionally made a joke or two. They had been married for about a year and a half, and by the looks of it, they were never apart. Rangiku remembered when he went through the whole ordeal of Hisana's passing, how he went from a loving man to a stone. She shuddered at the thought of that becoming her if Gin was killed. She never thought that Byakuya, of all people, would be happy with a farced marriage. Hell, even her name was almost identical to Hisana's. Even kind of looked like her. Her hair was raven black, but it went to her shoulder blades, and she had dark purple eyes. But she didn't have Hisana's kind nature. She was bold, cunning, loud, had an attitude, didn't take any crap from anyone either. She wasn't scared to lightly slap Byakuya if he needed it, even though it was a crime, even if it was another noble, to slap a high ranking one such as Byakuya Kuchiki. She didn't care, he even enjoyed it. It wasn't something he was used to, so that made her giggle even more when Rangiku would find her flash stepping past Squad Ten's barracks, him not far behind with a, shall we say, naughty grin on his face. Most times he caught her by Rangiku's room, so she heard all the rustling about under the window as the two continued to have their little match. Rangiku thought he had been accidentally turned back into a child on the inside by that mystery freak Mayuri. Rangiku was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a squeak. When she turned her head back to Hisako, she was currently slapping Byakuya across the chest for something, "But you don't have to tell it every time!" Byakuya pouted, making Rangiku shake her head and chuckle.

"It worked though! Rangiku is smiling again." Rangiku shivered slightly and put her hands over the fire in an attempt to warm them. Shunsui took off his pink cloak and draped it over her. She and Shunsui were pretty close. He had chosen to be her mentor while she was in the academy and training to become a soul reaper. When she wasn't with Gin (he was with Captain Aizen, and we all know why) she was spending time with Shunsui, either preparing for her kidou exams or tasting her first swig of sake. He even offered her a seated position in his squad, which she gladly accepted until she was promoted to lieutenant with Toshiro.

"Thanks." he nodded and tipped his hat. She pulled it around her and slowly warmed back up. She was a mess, and not just physically. She was torn on the inside. Her heart broke in two when she thought of Head Captain Yamamoto killing Gin. She made a silent vow to herself that if he died, she would end it as well. All of it. She wouldn't listen to anyone if they tried to stop her. She would rather be dead and with Gin wherever spirits go to when they die than spend the rest of her life without him. She could barely survive the past three years, let alone survive the rest of her lifetime, without him. Sure she had many friends, but none came close to Gin. He truly knew her. He knew her fears, her joys and wants, her dreams and dearest desires she wanted in life, but he didn't know one thing; how much she wanted him to be hers, and only hers. He always made time for her, no matter how busy he was, even after he became captain of Squad Three and she became lieutenant of Squad Ten. He would shower her in little gifts to remind her how much he appreciated her friendship with him. They always were each other's dates to the parties and other social events that happened in Sereitei. Even if it was just as friends, they enjoyed every minute of each other's company. Hell, they even lived together their first few years in Sereitei. Gin said that even though they lived there now, he didn't want to leave his first friend. She happily agreed and so they lived together for thirteen years before the head captain thought that it wasn't professional to live together if there wasn't an involved relationship. She rolled her eyes at that, thinking that he was just jealous at their close friendship. She laughed at herself for thinking that it would have lasted, "Why was I so stupid?" she shook her head.

"You aren't stupid Rangiku. You can't help it if you're in love. It's an uncontrollable emotion. Right, Captain Kuchiki?" Jushiro glanced at his former subordinate, earning a giggle from Hisako, "But old man Yama won't be able to stand up to all of us. Especially if we have both Captain Kuchiki's on our side, along with Shunsui and Captain Hitsugaya. Add in a few lieutenants, and we're all set." a sharp wind blew as a few extra reatsus showed up, "Hey, our backup is here." Rangiku looked in the trees to see Ichigo and his friends leaning against the trunks.

"Gin may be a fox-faced weirdo, but getting executed for asking forgiveness just really pisses me off." Ichigo jumped down and grinned his usual cocky smile, "Besides, there hasn't been any action for a while, so when Rukia came to our world, how could we say no?" Rangiku stood up and hugged him tightly, nearly cutting off his oxygen supply with her generous appendages.

"Thank you so much!" when she released him, he began gasping for air. She giggled, "Sorry, I forgot that you were shorter than me." Shunsui and Jushiro chuckled. They all built a bigger fire and settled around it. A few of the lieutenants went to the creek nearby and caught some fish for dinner. Once they all had full stomachs, they all picked some spots under the trees protection and settled down for the night, to try to get enough sleep so they wouldn't be tired tomorrow for when they practiced their plan. Rangiku was still by the fire, pulling her scarf off from around her neck. She smiled softly and felt the fabric against her cheek, "Please be safe Gin." she sighed to herself and laid back, looking up at the bright stars, "Head Captain, you're about to see what a bitch really acts like." she rolled over on her side and played with the scarf like a cat with yarn. A pink haori draped over her once more. She glanced up at Shunsui, "Thank you." he tilted his hat and grunted. She slightly shivered, and although small, Shunsui noticed.

"Come on, let's get you out from the open." without protest, Rangiku let Shunsui pick her up bridal style he took her over to a nearby tree and gently sat her against it. There was a makeshift bed of straw surrounding the trunk. Jushiro was on the other side, already slumbering peacefully. Shunsui sat beside Rangiku and pulled out two bottles of saké, handing one to her, "I thought this would help." she thanked him and popped the bottle lid open, taking a swig.

"Thank you Captain." she swirled the bottle around. She leaned back against the tree and put her arms in the pink haori, pulling it around her in an attempt to warm herself. She sighed deeply, "I just want this to be over. I can't bear it anymore. I feel like, any minute he's going to die. I want to run away. Anywhere but here." she took another drink and put the bottle down. Shunsui was looking at the moon.

"It just is what it is. All we can do is prepare for the face off." Rangiku glanced at him.

"You know, you're more serious than Nanao takes you for." he smiled and chuckled, looking back.

"I try to not to be serious when I don't have to. What's the use of being serious if nothing is going on at that moment? I appreciate the free moments I get. I don't use them to work extra, like most of the other captains." she giggled at this, glancing at him questioningly. The saké was beginning to cloud her mind. She didn't care. She wanted it to take her mind off Gin and force her into a drunken sleep.

"When have you ever been serious Captain Kyoraku?" she joked as he nudged her, then she suddenly broke the silence with an abnormally loud yawn. She absentmindedly leaned against Shunsui's shoulder, "Good night Captain Kyoraku." he looked at her and patted her head.

"G'night, little Rangiku." she smiled and cuddled next to him as a chilly wind blew. She tightened the pink haori around her and slowly drifted off. Across from her spot was Byakuya and Hisako, who were currently giving each other a soft goodnight kiss. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest as he draped his winter haori over her to make sure she was warm. Rukia was on his other side, his other arm wrapped around her protectively, as he promised his late first wife that he would do. She had snuck back to the Kuchiki estate and brought back a few blankets for everyone that needed on or wanted one when she searched for food in the kitchen. She had a large blanket covering her small frame as well as Byakuya's legs. His haori and Hisako took care of warming his upper body. As Rangiku's eyes closed, she took that vision of the happy couple and pretended that it was Gin doing the same thing to her. Holding her, soothing her, keeping her warm at night, like had done those many years ago in Rukongai. Shunsui had been calming her nerves a little by rubbing circles along her spine. He was her mentor growing up in Seretei, but he was also like a second father to her, since she had no idea where she came from or who her family was. He took notice while training her that she often went into Rukongai to get a back rub or something like that. As the semi drunk Rangiku succumbed to slumber, she accidentally leaned a little too far and now rested her head on Shunsui's lap. He smiled at her again before yawning. Nanao came and sat by him, and was now currently digging her nose into a book. After half an hour of reading, her body gave in to sleep as well, and was now resting on Shunsui's shoulder. She shivered a bit, not getting a blanket, saying that she didn't need one. Shunsui took off his captain's haori and placed it over Nanao, soon stopping the shivers. She moaned at the warmth subconsciously and snuggled closer to him, edging her way under his arm. He smiled snugly. This was the first time he's ever had one, let alone two, beautiful women sleeping soundly next to him. He settled himself comfortably on the straw bed and fell asleep soon after, the only sound left being the cracking of the dying fire.

* * *

Gin was shivering in the cell, a think blanket being his only warmth on the hard bed provided for him. He wondered how Rukia put up with the cold all that time she was forced to stay in here to await here fake punishment. For once he wasn't smiling, for once his eyes were open for more than a second, and now again his heart was shattered. By now he had lost all hope in avoiding his fate with the Head Captain's blazing and fiery blade. He scolded himself for not taking Rangiku away when he had the chance. Urahara even offered to help him. He had a new type of gigai that could hide any trace of reatsu a spirit or soul reaper had. He put a palm to his face and shook his head slowly as he held his knees close to his chest, "I'm such an idiot." he heard the cell door unlock and a guard from the stealth and execution force walked in briskly, everything but his cold black eyes hidden by a mask.

"Gin Ichimaru, the Head Captain has reported that the ryoka, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, and Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Ise, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Kuchiki of Squad Nine and Captain Kuchiki of Squad Six have fled into the woods to try an attempt to stop the execution. A new change has been made to your execution date. Your sentence will be carried out-" the last few words made Gin's heart stop, "At sunrise the day after tomorrow." with that the guard left, leaving Gin in the cold once more. He stood up and forced his aching body to the small slit of a window, sitting on the hard concrete slab underneath it. He sighed and looked out at the starry sky.

"Stupid. I am so stupid." his hand curled into a fist, "I'm sorry Rangiku. I've broken your heart yet again."


	6. 24 Hours And Sunrise

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had MAJOR writer's block, so sorry again! The flash back below isnt one where you see the image of the event. U know what I'm talking about? Where it shows the character and he's replaying the voices in his head? Idk, that probably confused you more. You know when you're thinking about something and the voice talks in your head but u cant see it? yeah... I'm just going to stop and let you read the chapter you've been waiting on. Read and Review please!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5  
24 HOURS UNTIL GIN'S EXECUTION (due to time change for said event)**

It was early morning when Rangiku awoke to a chilly breeze. She noticed that she was the first to wake up, and she stood up and stretched before standing alone on the hill to watch the sunrise. She still had Shunsui's pink haori around her shoulders as her bright orange, and tangled, hair hung over it. Her blue eyes dull as she sat on her knees, her hands fisting into her pant legs, bunching and wrinkling the fabric in her fingers. A single tear glimmered in the sunrise as she looked in the distance to Sogyoku Hill, Gin's so called, 'Execution Site'. It couldn't really be called that anymore, seeing as how the Sogyoku was destroyed by Ichigo and his friends in Aizen's betrayal. She picked a dandelion from the patchy grass and softy ran her fingers over the yellow petals.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey RanRan! Come look at all these flowers!"

"^Gasps^ They're so pretty Gin! Hey Gin, do you think there are flowers in Sereitei? All the buildings make it seem like there are no gardens."

"Of course I think there are flowers there. Only they would wilt when they saw your beauty." "Awe! You're so sweet!" *They both laugh*

"Say, RanRan, when is your birthday?"

"Well, I don't exactly know. Until I met you, I never cared for birthdays."

"Then I can solve that. They day we met shall be your birthday. So we can celebrate two things: us meeting and you being another year closer to crow's feet!"

"Hey! That wasn't nice! And I'll never have crows feet!"

"Then what's that there?" *A squeal is heard, then a laugh*

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Rangiku smiled while tugging at her scarf. That memory, that precious memory, was embedded in her head for all eternity. Life, let alone birthdays, had no meaning to her until that day that Gin decided that her birthday would be the day they had met. That day was when her life really began. They day he left to Hueco Mundo was when that happy life ended. She was crushed, heart broken. When she was out in the forest, and felt his arms wrap around her, a sudden calmness surrounded her, calmed her. How she desperately wanted to be in his arms again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone huffing and puffing while running her way. It was Renji, and he looked alarmed, "Renji-" she was cut off when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the camp site.

"Everyone! Hurry wake up! We don't have much time!" the soul reapers eyes opened slowly as low, uncomfortable groans were heard from the crowd. Rangiku grabbed his shoulders and turned her to him with large blue eyes.

"What do you mean there isn't much time?! Renji!" she shook him. This time everyone was wide awake, listening to him. Shuhei, who came with him, was standing behind Rangiku, also with an alarmed face, "Renji!" she screamed his name again.

"Gin's execution! It's been moved up!" gasps were heard from the crowd, "It's been moved to tomorrow morning, right after sunrise!" Rangiku covered her mouth and gasped, her chest heaving as she tried not to start crying, not that she had the tears left to do so anyway. Shuhei was instantly by her side, comforting his friend as much as possible. Rangiku sank into his welcoming embrace as she let her sobs out. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her as she cried louder. Hisako was also beside her, rubbing her arm. Izuru stood up with wide eyes, one eye being covered by his blond bangs.

"Tomorrow morning? How can that even be possible?!" he leaned against a tree with wide eyes, grabbing a tree branch rather harshly. Rangiku noticed and went over to him, rubbing his shoulder and giving him a friendly smile. Gin may have been Rangiku's best friend, but he was also the man Izuru looked up to as he grew into a soul reaper. It was just as hard on him as it was in Rangiku when he left with Aizen and Tosen. He smiled back at her, knowing that Rangiku knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It'll be okay Izuru. We'll- figure something out." he could sense the sadness in her eyes. She suddenly brought him into a hug, not only to calm him, but to calm herself as well. She heard Renji talking to Hisako and Byakuya.

"So what do we do?" Byakuya shrugged while holding Hisako close to him.

"I already told you that I am trying to figure that out." Hisako groaned and winced, putting her hand on her stomach, "Is something wrong Hisako?" she shook her head, leaning against him for support.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sick, that's all." He put his arm around her waist and gave her a worried look, "I'm fine, really." he shook his head when he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You aren't fine. You're burning up." he led her to the blankets and sat her against the trunk of a tree, "Stay here, I'll get you some water." she nodded and coughed a little. Rangiku walked over to her to keep her company. She grabbed her blanket and draped it over Hisako.

"Thank you Rangiku." said woman could feel shivers from Hisako as she snuggled in the blanket. Rangiku sat on her knees next to the sick girl, waiting for Byakuya to return with water.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hisako nodded and took Rangiku's hand, getting her attention.

"Rangiku, if I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't tell Byakuya. Otherwise he will make me go home, and I want to help you." Rangiku nodded and went wide eyed when Hisako pressed Rangiku's hand to her stomach, smiling weakly. Rangiku's eyes widened in realization.

"You're pregnant?" Hisako nodded, "Why are you out here then? That's dangerous to both of you! When were you going to tell Captain Kuchiki?!" she grinned slightly and leaned her head back.

"After we set Gin free. I was going to tell Byakuya after that. But I want to help! I'm still able to." Rangiku shook her head. Hisako was stubborn, even before she had been arranged to marry Byakuya. Rangiku and Hisako had known each other from Squad Eight before they were promoted to their current positions. They were also very good friends, and no matter what Rangiku said to her, she knew it wouldn't work. Hisako was just about as stubborn as her husband, so she knew she wouldn't win this battle. With a sigh, Rangiku nodded.

"But still. You need to think of the baby's health. You can't fight! The baby could get hurt! You have to think about the baby!" she nodded with a giggle.

"I know Rangiku, I know. But I'm still going to help, and you can't change my mind." she wagged her finger at the lieutenant. She closed her purple eyes and laughed again when Rangiku sighed in defeat.

"Keeping each other company, are we?" Byakuya came back with a few canteens of water. He gave to fullest one to Hisako and she drained it in a matter of minutes. He kissed her forehead softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for the water." she glanced at Rangiku, "And to answer your first question, yes, we were keeping each other company. We had a nice private conversation." emphasizing private, Byakuya raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife in a curious way.

"Oh? And would this 'private' conversation include me?" Rangiku snickered and elbowed Hisako.

"Oh yes, it has everything to do with you!" Hisako went wide eyed and slapped Rangiku across the shoulder, giving her the famous 'you'd better shut up' glare, causing Rangiku to roll back laughing.

"Would this conversation have to do anything with little baby Kuchiki?" Hisako jerked her head towards Byakuya while Rangiku stopped laughing, giving him the same stare.

"What?! How did you find out?!" He traced her cheek with his finger.

"Its kind of hard not to notice a positive pregnancy test from the World of the Living sitting on the bathroom counter when you pick it up, thinking it was your toothbrush that usually sits in that spot." Hisako jaw dropped, which he used his index finger to tuck under her chin and close it, "Surprise." he said in a sarcastic tone. She batted his hand away, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Shut up. But, why did you let me come if you knew?" he put his arm around her shoulder as she shivered, tucking her into his warm frame.

"Because I know how stubborn you are, and I didn't think you would break the barrier that was put up in Rangiku's office to keep you two in." she scoffed, linking arms with Rangiku.

"You don't know how strong we are together Byakuya. It was like slicing cake when you put Rangiku and my reatsu together. It broke like a small twig would under your feet." she tapped his nose. It was silent for a few moments, until Rangiku finally sighed, looking as the sun fully rose.

"So what do we do now? The execution is tomorrow, and this sets our plan way off on time." suddenly, the burning hope in Rangiku's heart turned into simmering embers. Her blue eyes formed slits as she wiped a hot tear from her eye, "It's not fair. It's just not fair." she muttered to herself. Her hands gripped her sleeves so hard her knuckles started to turn white. A headache was fighting its way in Rangiku. She felt so tired and cold, and even with all these people around her, she felt lonely. Never in her life had she felt loneliness with so many people. It didn't matter, as long as Gin wasn't with her, she would feel so lonely. At night when he was missing for those four years, the constant thought about him made her heart sink lower into the pit of despair. And now the fact that he had been watching her the whole time, well, she didn't know whether to be happy that he had returned, or angry because he let her wallow in her pain for that time frame. She knew she would eventually forgive him, as long as he was there to stay for good. She sometimes wondered hat goes in in the clockwork called his brain. At night, when she didn't dream that awful nightmare of them dying, she imagined them in a field of flowers, enjoying each other's company in the sunlight. She would play with his silver hair that shone in the sun while his partly opened red eyes looked at her, his fox smile planted on his face as he held her in his arms. She always imagined lying beside him, listening to his heartbeat as he cradled her into sleep. She laughed at herself silently. She even thought about him holding a little baby boy or girl in his arms while she slept soundly in a hospital bed. But she never imagined this: having to fight for her lover's life, risking her own and everyone else's that joined with her. It was something she never dreamed would happen. She always thought becoming a soul reaper would make her life better. Now she was starting to see how bad it was at times. She groaned silently, leaning back against the tree, "What are we going to do?" she asked again, more to herself than anyone else.

"We'll figure something out Rangiku. We've still got time." Hisako said with her cheerful smile. Renji came over and sat beside them, looking at them with a serious look.

"Well we'd better do it soon. Cause tomorrow morning will come faster than we think."

* * *

Gin was still staring at Sogyoku Hill, his eyes fully open and his mouth formed into a scowl. In his hand was the locket, holding his childhood friend's picture, as he squeezed it to tightly, causing blood to form a small pool on the stone floor ever so slowly. _I wonder if this is how Rukia felt. Was she sad, depressed, lonely? Did she have any regrets as she thought of being executed? Me? I definitely have plenty._ With a sigh he leaned back against the white marble, then proceeded to clean the blood off the silver, oval shaped keepsake with his white yakuta. His golden yellowish red eyes looked once more into the morning blue sky, listening to the steady beating of his heart inside him. His hand trembled, his body shook with the agony he thought Rangiku was going through. He longed to see her again, to at least hold her.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"COME ON! The execution will take place in a matter of minutes!" Rangiku shouted as she led her team to Sogyoku Hill. The rest of the soul reapers nodded and caught up with her, all unsheathing their zanpaku-tos. _Hang on Gin, I'm coming!_ Hisako was running next to her, with Ichigo on her other side.

"Man, if the fox faced freak gets himself killed I'm gonna find him in my world and kill him all over again!" Rangiku shot him a death glare, silencing him.

"Call him a fox faced freak again and I'll kill you when you get here!" Ichigo could tell she was in no mood to be tampered with. With a growl she shot ahead of the group using flash steps, and the rest followed suit, the trees looking like paint smeared on a canvas. Her eyes widened when the sun crept over the horizon, "Crap! Hurry up! It's sunrise!"

* * *

The heavy pale white door was slowly opened in his cell, allowing two officers entry to the large white dome prison. Gin was woken and walked out, four leash like ropes attached to a collar around his neck, his hands tied behind his back. He left without questions, without a word, and without answers. The decent to the ground and to the path was torture for him. Each step burned each foot as he thought of his chances of survival became more slim in his mind. He slit his eyes from the mean, glaring sun as they became the ascent up Sogyoku Hill's stairs, wrapped around the mountain like a snake on its prey. The wind played with his already tangled hair as they reached the top, flat surface of the massive piece of rock. The head captain was already there, his zanpaku-to released into shikai. Gin could feel the heat from the flames, even though they stood one hundred yards apart. The sky seemed to turn orange from the reatsu being released from him, scaring Gin even more. No, not from the captain's zanpaku-to, but that he was mere seconds away from death, and he never got a chance to say goodbye to Rangiku, and tell her he loved her, one last time. Gin lifted his head to the radiant blue sky, the back to the ground.

"Gin Ichimaru." Gin's attention was snapped back to the head captain, "For betraying Soul Society three years ago, aiding the former Captain Aizen in war with the soul reapers, then daring to show your face back in Sereitei, Central 46 has decided to consider you a future threat, and therefore must be executed. Do you have any last requests or comments before your execution today?" Gin faintly smiled, then looked at the locket around his neck.

"Yes. Just one"

* * *

Yes, I got the last line from when the head captain asked Rukia that, I just had an idea and wanted to use it. Review please!


	7. Rescue

**EDITED AND REPOSTED!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6  
Rescue

Gin watched the guard take the locket off his neck and hand it to the head captain, who took it in his hand and studied the small oval design, "Very well. When Lieutenant Matsumoto returns I will give this to her. Gin's nervous smile widened, "Now, it is time to start." he lifted his zanpaku-to into the air, "All things turn to ask, Ryuujin Jakka." the blade's flames grew and burned brighter, scorching the summer sun itself. Gin's heart continued to beat rapidly as the flames got closer to him. He closed his eyes, Rangiku's face filling his mind.

"Goodbye Rangiku. I will always love you." he waited for the flames to get closer to him… he just waited for the burning licks of fire to take him from Rangiku.

"Satten Kisshun!" his eyes opened wide to see an orange barrier in front of him.

"Growl, Haineko!" he turned his head to see his lover release her zanpaku-to, which dissolved into ashes and surrounded Gin, blocking any of the guards from getting to him.

"Create, Mintizumo!" Hisako's blade twisted into three blades, the blade glowing the colors of the rainbow.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo's black sword glimmered in the light as they all leapt to the surface of Sogyoku Hill. The rest followed suit, releasing into their bankais or shikais. The head captain eyes glared at the numerous captains and lieutenants, who were surrounding Gin and pointing their blades towards the fire blade's master. Rangiku guided her swords ashes around Gin's neck, breaking him free of the collar, allowing his zanpaku-to to reform at his hip.

"Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji! Get Gin out of here! We'll handle the head captain!" Hisako yelled as her zanpaku-to begged to attack. Rangiku grabbed Gin's wrist and started to drag him away.

"Come on!" she yelled towards Renji and Ichigo, who nodded and began to follow her.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji and Ichigo easily defeated the guards blocking their exit as Rangiku and Gin flash stepped down the stairs, the other two right behind them. Once they were down off the stairs they headed towards the woods.

* * *

Hisako and the others had a stare down contest with the head captain before any of them spoke, "What is the meaning of this Captain Hisako? Surely you must know the consequences of aiding in a convicts escape?" she nodded stepping forward.

"I do head captain. But please, hear our side first. I do not wish to fight, and I'm sure everyone else here doesn't wish to do so either." she did a hand sweep to all the others that remained. Byakuya stood beside her, hand on his zanpaku-to's hilt. His onyx/blue eyes were formed into slits. If the head captain dared try to hurt Hisako, he would have hell to pay. Already his protecting instinct kicked in, not only for his wife, but for his unborn child she was now carrying. It scared him, more than he showed, that she was about to help fight the head captain. He didn't want her to fight, knowing that she was pregnant, but he knew better than to tell her no. She would just do it anyway. The head captain lowered his head, shaking it slowly while sighing deeply.

"Surely now, you of all people wouldn't fight. Not in the condition you are in." Byakuya turned to Hisako with wide eyes. Hisako smiled sheepishly at him and gave a small shrug.

"I had to tell him. He is the head captain after all." true, Hisako would need to tell the head captain about her pregnancy so he would know why Shuhei was handling all the work in a few months prior to today, but why she didn't tell Byakuya, her husband, first, didn't match up at all, "I didn't know how to tell you just yet. But we can discuss this later. Right now we have to make sure the head captain doesn't get to Gin. Shunsui and Izuru have already gone to Central 46 to ask if there is another way to punish Gin without death getting involved." she pointed her three bladed sword to the head captain, but she suddenly lost balance for a couple of seconds. Once she regained it, she rubbed her temples with a small moan. Byakuya's arms were instantly around her waist.

"Hisako! What happened?" she shooed his hands away.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy, that's all." suddenly, Byakuya picked her up and flash stepped to the stairs, forcing her to sit down. Then, he surprised her by using Rikijoukourou to make sure she didn't get up, "Hey! Byakuya!" no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Hisako, but you are too fatigued to fight. I don't want you or our child hurt." his hand fell to her stomach, "I'll take care of it." he reassured her. With a quick peck to her forehead, he flash stepped back to his original position. Captain Ukitake stood beside him, Ichigo and Shuhei on his left. They all wore deep scowls on their faces as the head captain stared at them, the wind blowing his long beard to the side.

"So, you are really going to fight me?" there was no answer from the band of men who stood in a line before him. Behind them, they could hear Hisako's feeble attempts to break free of the binding Byakuya put her in.

"BYAKUYA YOU ASS!" Byakuya smirked at his rowdy wife's comment. Hisako certainly was one to voice her opinion, good language or not. If she didn't like something, she wouldn't sugar coat it, she would tell you the straight truth, "You know, it is your fault I can't fight! You were the one who just had to seduce me when we had that argument over paint colors for the bathroom!" Byakuya's eyes went wide as his cheeks flushed a bright crimson, hearing a loud laugh from Ichigo and a soft chuckle from Captain Ukitake, "And now look at me! My zanpaku-to begging for a fight and I'm Rikijoukouroued up because someone couldn't keep it in his pants and got me pregnant!" Ichigo's laughs continued as Hisako's rants continued, "I was going to name it Byakuya Jr. if it was a boy, but now I think I might name him Renji or Ichigo instead." that hit a nerve in Byakuya. Damn it, how he hated her cockiness at times. He turned to her with a glare, making her cross her arms and look away. He merely shook his head and chuckled.

"Enough! This is no time to be discussing matters like this! We shall now commence to the fight. If you all are serious about helping a convict's escape, it shall end in putting you all to death for committing treason to Soul Society! That does include you Captain Hisako, unless you change your mind." anger swarmed in Byakuya. His mid-closed eyes became smaller as he resisted the urge to just end it there. No, he would make the head captain suffer for even thinking about hurting Hisako, for thinking about killing her along with the baby.

"How dare you even think about hurting her like this?! Knowing full well that she was pregnant and carrying the heir to the Kuchiki Clan name and threatening to kill her as if she were a dog." Byakuya drew his zanpaku-to, "I will not allow you to pass by me. If you want to kill her and my child, then you will have to kill me first. And that action, head captain, is not about to be carried out by you." he put his zanpaku-to out in front of him and dropped it, the ground swallowing it up, "Bankai. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

Rangiku and Gin finally reached the bottom of Sogyoku Hill, Renji checking behind him to make sure no one of the opposite side was following. He felt his captain's reatsu flare up, along with the head captain's and a few others, "It's starting." he muttered, hoping that his captain would be alright. After all, if he died, then Renji wouldn't have gotten another chance to finally defeat him. They ran a little further until they were at Squad Ten's barracks. They rushed inside and went to Rangiku's room, all three putting up a powerful barrier. Rangiku sighed in relief as she hugged Gin around the neck tightly, him smiling and putting his arms around her waist. Renji stood guard at the door, eyeing the halls carefully for anyone who came running by. Rangiku was breathing deeply into Gin's shoulder while he ran a hand up and down her back, the other going through her orange hair. He softly kissed her forehead, holding her closer to him (if that was possible).

"I can't believe I almost lost you." she whispered in his neck, "I thought I wasn't going to make it in time, "Once was enough. I don't think my body can handle any more scars." he wisped away her hair, revealing the end of one of the deep scars she had from the self inflicted knife wound. Sighing, he tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her gaze up to meet his, his eyes opening slightly, his golden red orbs looking intently at her. He wiped away the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I will never leave ya again Rangiku. I promise, no more scars will haunt your body." he then leaned down and softly took her lips with his. He could feel her soft lips quivering under his as she attempted to suppress her cries of relief. Her fingers twisted themselves in his short silver hair, pulling his lips harder on hers. He cupped her cheeks in his warm hands, feeling her blushing cheeks warmth as he deepened the kiss sweetly. There was always something about him that made Rangiku wonder what made her fall in love with him. She didn't know whether it was his attitude, his fox-like behavior, his eyes that most people found freaky, or all of it smashed together that made Gin, Gin. Right now she didn't care. Right now she was just happy to have him in her arms again, like on those cold nights in Rukongai. On those winter nights he would cuddle to her, holding her close to him and tell her how cold she was. Since the day he told her when her birthday would be, he knew he loved her; the orange haired, blue eyed girl whom he saved from starvation due to her reatsu taking almost every ounce of her energy. It wasn't just those nights where he would hold her close. Rangiku was terrified of storms, and Gin was always the one who protected her from them. On those particular nights they would be huddled in the corner on the bed, her head buried in his chest while he spoke comforting words to her. It had always been that way. Even when they joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, if there was even a sign of a storm, he was at Rangiku's quarters in a simple flash step or two. When she opened the door to his knock, before she could even ask him what he was doing there so late, a clash of thunder would send her squeaking form into his arms. It wasn't abnormal for Captain Hitsugaya to find Rangiku and Gin asleep on the couch after those nights. He too knew that Rangiku hated storms and since Gin was her childhood friend, he didn't expect him not to be there. The young captain would sigh and gather up what paperwork she had managed to finish without help and would let the sleeping pair lie.

Rangiku smiled softly after the kiss ended, "Good." she nuzzled Gin's neck after they sat on the couch. Renji was smiling at them until he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. He prepared himself by unsheathing his zanpaku-to.

* * *

The head captain wasn't letting up. He still had strength left after enduring blows from Senbonzakura and Sogyo No Kotowari, and Hyorinmaru practically freezing every attack Yamamoto's fire tried to make. Kyoraku created several tornados, sending the head captain up in the air, dropping him with loud thuds on the ground as the razor winds cut his sides. Ukitake helped by sending lighting through the tornados, electrocuting him also as he dropped. It was always said that the two twin blade bearing captain's attacks were better when combined, and these attacks proved it. Chad sent some El Directos through the other attacks, but the head captain was faster, and could evade those, even though he was pretty beat up. Shuhei was currently rounding the head captain and used the chain connecting his twin blades together to wrap around the head captain's arm. Yamamoto was quickly beginning to become outnumbered, and he knew it. Hisako was still by the stairs, bound and mumbling to herself about how unfair it was that she wasn't able to fight. Byakuya had a light burn to his shoulder, but he could deal with it until the battle was over. He desperately wanted to check on Hisako, but he knew if he did she would just yell at him for abandoning the fight just to check on an unharmed girl. Occasionally he would look behind him to see her in the same position: arms and legs crossed and her noble little nose stuck high in the air. Yes, her father did try to warn him about Hisako's rash behavior, but Byakuya didn't listen, thinking he could just use his position as head of the clan to silence her. But no, Hisako wouldn't give him that pleasure of being the head of the household. She would flaunt herself around the house and would do whatever she pleased. Out in public she would flirt with every man she saw, irritating Byakuya until he forcibly dragged her home. There she would put on her 'innocent' face as he would scorn her lightly on how a married woman shouldn't be flirting with other men. She would just mew and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her hands resting on his cream colored chest as she whispered to him that he was jealous. She was never a quiet person. She was always full of life, ready to take it as it was given. The other Kuchiki elders would tease him occasionally, telling him how she was his other half and had his missing features. It was about a year into their marriage that she actually started to develop feelings for him (against her own will at most times). No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she began to love the man that was Byakuya Kuchiki. It was that one night in the garden, where he set up a surprise picnic, where he actually got on his knees, on a blanket, on the ground, and totally opened to her. He told her everything about his former life with Hisana, and what she had meant to him, and how much it hurt him when he lost her. She smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek, telling him that she would give him a chance if he returned it to her as well. Since that day they had tried to make it work, and in the end he ended up falling for her as much as she did him. He mentally smiled to himself, thinking about how happy they were now, and how they were now expecting a child. Someone new in the household to protect and be proud of. And now, fighting the head captain, he was doing just that. He was protecting his pride, both of them, from being clutched by the head captain's blade. With that new motivation in mind, he lifted his hand in the air, making his tiny blades swarm in a ball above his head. With a sweep of said hand, the blades went rushing towards the Squad One captain, completely covering him in the pink death trap. All of the sudden, the flames settled down and a reatsu lowered. Once Senbonzakura returned to the blade in Byakuya's hand, Byakuya looked down at the bloodied up head captain as he lay on the ground, breathing deeply and harshly, Ryuujin Jakka in its sealed form in his hand. Head Captain Yamamoto, was defeated. His old face turned to the side to look at his subordinates who had brought him to his knees.

"You think you've won? It will take a lot more than that to defeat me. I've been the head captain for over two thousand years. It will take more than you mere pups to defeat me." he tried to stand, blood pouring from his wounds as his zanpaku-to supported his body as he leaned on it. His cold grey eyes appeared as his slitted eyes opened slightly. All of the sudden, something that looked like vines swept out from behind the men and captured the head captain in a firm hold, starting to glow a very faint silver. Byakuya's lips curled into a smile as he turned around. Hisako was standing at the top of the staircase, her zanpaku-to extended towards them, one of the blades being the culprit behind the vines.

"It's always a woman doing a man's work." she sighed as she walked foreward, shaking her head softly, "Byakuya, when will you learn that Rikijoukourou won't hold me but for a few hours? Honestly, you are a master at kidou. I would have expected more from you." she directed her attention back to the tied up head captain, "I wouldn't do that head captain. The more you struggle, the less time it takes for my vines to drain your energy. Each blade reacts differently to each type of reatsu. This one happened to like the reatsu your body sent out during your battle. The second my binds were broken my zanpaku-to immediately spent barely any time trying to restrain you. My zanpaku-to is quite like fifth seat Ayasegawa's, Fujukujaku, but there's one difference. Mine, while in this state, lets the other two blades wrap around the vines towards my victim until completely slicing them from every direction, once the victim is sealed inside like a caterpillar in a cocoon. It then tightens and suddenly slashes out, ripping through the flesh like a hot knife goes through butter. In my three hundred years that I've served under you (yes, she is older than Byakuya) I've never seen you this defeated. You act as if you were a hungry kitten about to die of starvation. You can feel my power now, can't you? You can feel the energy being sucked right out of you. But I must say I did warn you a few years back. I would stand by your side unless my friends are in danger. Only then I would stand against you and show you what I was really capable of." she sent forth a burst of her reatsu, "Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, do it now!" they both nodded and jumped up in the air.

"Sogyo No Kotowari!" lighting burst forth from his twin blades.

"Katen Kyōkotsu!" Captain Kyoraku crossed his blades and swept them out, sending large gusts of swirling air to the head captain, combining with Sogyo No Kotowari's lightning to make one final attack. Head Captain Yamamoto shouted as it hit him. With a last faint glow of reatsu, the head captain's eyes closed as he once again collapsed to the ground. Hisako's zanpaku-to unwrapped itself from the head captain, sealing itself to be tucked back into its sheath. She knelt down and put two fingers to his throat.

"That didn't kill him." she answered before Shuhei could ask, "He's just unconscious. Captain Unohana will be here shortly to give out first aid. Rangiku, Gin, and Renji should be at Squad Ten's barracks. Let's go. Shuhei, can you stay here until Captain Unohana arrives?" he nodded, smiling graciously at his captain. Ever since the rebellion and Tosen's death, he had some major trust issues, like Izuru when Gin left. When Hisako had been promoted to Squad Nine, she knew full well that Squad Nine wasn't going to accept her just like that. But she eventually gained their trust and now they trusted her with their very souls. Hisako had proved to be a very amazing captain. She was often compared to Byakuya, only she was more full of life. She dedicated herself to her squad and was in the front lines in every battle (if one ever arose). She had a few of her own Kiyones and Sentarous like Captain Ukitake had. Many people in her squad argued over who did her paperwork when she had her days off (if she ever actually took those days off) and would usually end in her literally ripping them apart.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, watching the unconscious and motionless head captain lie on his back on the dirt bed.

"Thank you. Now, let's move out!" they turned to leave, when Izuru appeared and blocked their way, "Izuru, what are you doing here?" he ran to them, shoving a note into Hisako's hand. Her eyes widened. It was from Central 46.


	8. Back To The Tower

Sorry for themix up. This is actually chapter eight. Haha. I had 2 chapter 5s so I even confused myself. lol. And when Yamamoto is being defeated, Wabisuke is actually suppossed to be Hyorinmaru. Stupid auto type on my laptop. Haha. It was being mean and decided to change it while I wasn't looking. :) Oh, and I am changing the name of this fic to Love Always Comes Back in the next update. So, here's my new update and I hope you like It! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
Back To The Tower**

Hisako was wide eyed as Izuru finished reading the letter, "And… the Central 46 chambers have decided to hold Hisako Kuchiki, captain of Squad Nine, and Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad Ten, in the repentance cell with ex-captain Gin Ichimaru until they have reached a decision about how to handle this situation. Right now it cannot be officially decided seeing as how all of this happened in such short timing. Central 46 will evaluate the reports and decide on punishment fit for the treasoners. Until then, they are to be taken to the tower immediately." Byakuya was instantly by Hisako, hands around her waist, his eyes clearly showing fright.

"Hisako can't be held in the repentance cell while pregnant! The seke seke walls will send her reatsu out of her body! That can't be good for the baby if the reatsu from Hisako goes through it! I will not allow her to go! I will go in her place!" Hisako glanced at Byakuya, surprised by his big fuss. He never made a fuss like this. The only time Hisako could remember him making a fuss over anything was when Hisako realized, after half a year of marriage, that she had fallen in love with him. She had tried to tell him that she at least wanted a chance to prove to him that she loved him and only wanted his love in return. He made the biggest fuss, arguing over how he didn't need another wife and how he could never love someone other than Hisana. It tore through her heart, and it showed through her tears as she yelled at Byakuya for shutting everyone away when they truly loved him, not one of those, 'Oh, isn't he dreamy' crushes. She poured her heart and soul out to him and he crushed it like it was a piece of trash that was to be thrown away. But, he felt just as bad for saying such a thing. He loved her, loved her more than his life. He just didn't want to lose someone else again that he loved. He thought he was protecting himself, but to tell the truth he was also torn. For two months she slept at the barracks at Squad Nine, in her captain's quarters. Anything to get away from him; as far away as she could get from him as possible, and away from everybody else so they couldn't hear her tears. But Byakuya heard them. He heard them all as he secretly stood outside her 'room' late into the night, sometimes as late as one in the morning. He would cringe every time she wailed, every time she sniffled, every time she asked 'why' to herself. Then she would call herself stupid for thinking that he would ever give her a chance after Hisana died. He would often peek in the window to see her in the floor, Shuhei by her side, holding her, cradling her, brushing her hair down while telling her that it would be alright. One night, when Shuhei was away, the little boy in Byakuya broke free, sending him running into her room and wrapping his arms around her, tucking her head to his chest as she still cried. He shushed her as he listened to her soft tears. He took every blow to his chest as her fists pounded it, taking every scream as she called him every word in the book that he was, letting her use his shoulder to cry on when she couldn't yell anymore. When her tears finally settled, he… for once… apologized.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry Hisako." said woman jerked from his hold, tear stains on her flushed cheeks as she glared fire into his soul from her purple eyes.

"Sorry? I- I pour my heart and soul out to you and you blow me off, and come back two months later saying you're sorry?! How could you even think of - of a sorry apology like that?! Do I look like an idiot to you?! Like someone who is stupid enough to just forgive and forget what's happened?! That isn't me! Just because you are the head of the family, doesn't mean that you can do this! I am a person! I am a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads! I won't be treated like I belong in the streets by my husband! I won't! Not by someone I still love! Even though you've- you've treated me like this!" she was breaking down again, sinking to her knees, her hands gripping her pants so hard her knuckles turned a pale white. Byakuya just looked at her as her head bowed, "If you don't want me, let me go home. Let me go back to my home where… at least my family loves me." he stood up and slowly went to her, tucking a curved finger under her chin, lifting her face to his sad expression filled face. Her hands gripped his shoulders… hard, her nails digging to the point where blood seeped through the fabric of his sleeping yakuta. He barely winced as he leaned down, claiming her lips in a tender kiss. She struggled at first, her eyes slamming shut before everything about her relaxed, her hands slowly falling off his shoulders before going limp as they rested in the crook of his elbows, a single silver tear dripping off her chin. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her gently to him. Once the kiss ended, his forehead came to rest against her, his onyx/blue eyes gazing softly at her.

"I'm sorry Hisako. That isn't a very good apology. But… I just can't be heart broken again. It would kill me if I ever lost someone I love… if I ever lost you. Because… it's because I love you. I love you Hisako." she glanced up at him with an 'I don't believe you look', "The two months you've been in here… I wanted to grovel at your feet for forgiveness. I wanted to toss my noble status out the window so you would forgive me." a trembling hand went to cover her mouth as she listened to his confession. When he finished she just stared at him.

"Byakuya-" no sooner had his name left her lips, they were once again pressed to his in a deep kiss, expressing the rest of his feelings. Her arms quickly latched onto his back in fear of him changing his mind. He cupped her smooth features in his worn hands as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. Their lips parted, and they were once again staring at each other, a faint smile on her lips, "Thank you."

**END FLASHBACK**

Byakuya now stood there, holding his precious lover to him like he did that night. It was also the night where he had the picnic set up. He knew what the walls of the repentance could do from taking prisoners there. He knew the dangers that could happen with the baby if Hisako took even five steps inside the tall white tower, and he was not about to take that risk just because some old farts told her she had to. He stepped forward, taking the letter and reading it over and over again. He looked up at Izuru, "If you would, please go back to Central 46 and explain Hisako's situation. Tell them that placing a pregnant woman inside the walls of the repentance cell would put the baby in danger." Shuhei grabbed the letter, storming off towards the stairs.

"I'll do it. They want to put my captain in a cell they'll have to go through me to do it." with a flash step he was gone, a cloud of dust where he was previously standing. Hisako smiled, shaking her head slowly while giggling quietly.

"Still a hot head I see. I've known Shuhei since he was a child. He's always been like that. I remember when Captain Muguruma was captain of Squad Nine, and I was in Squad Eight with Captain Kyoraku. He was strict, Captain Muguruma was, but he had a good heart. I was patrolling with him when we encountered the hollow that was attacking Shuhei when he was a child. He was all alone afterwards. His friends abandoned him when the hollow came, and he had no idea who his parents were. So, I took him in." Byakuya looked at her… stunned. He stayed in my home with my family here in Sereitei. They made a great deal about it, but I convinced them to let him stay. I took care of him until he entered the Academy. It's funny, that even though I raised him, I still had to earn his trust when I became his captain. I guess betrayal leaves a deep scar." Byakuya… could not believe what he was hearing. Never had she told him that she had taken in a random child into her household and raised him like he was her own son. His thoughts were broken as she pulled him to the stairs, "Come on, we need to go check on Rangiku and Gin. I'm sure they've gotten the message as well. Izuru, since Shuhei went to Central 46, will you take his place in watching over the head captain until Captain Unohana arrives?" he nodded, and Byakuya started heading down the stairs. Hisako glanced back to the unconscious head captain and flash stepped to him, reaching in his pocket and taking out the oval locket, then flash stepping away to catch up with Byakuya.

* * *

Rangiku was behind Gin, who's arms were out stretched in front of him as if he were going to protect her. Renji was standing at the wall with a dropped jaw, and hand on his tattooed forehead, "After all the hell we went through they're just going to lock you up again, along with Rangiku and Hisako. This is such a load of crap." Rangiku was clutching Gin's robes, pressing her head in between his shoulder blades, hiding her face as tears threatened to disgrace her features. Gin turned to his side, gathering Rangiku in a comforting embrace, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Her arms came to wrap themselves around his chest. Captain Hitsugaya nodded sadly. Believe it or not, Captain Hitsugaya did care for Rangiku. She was like his older sister, annoying at times, yet very intelligent and respectful when the situation called for it. He hated that he had to take them to the repentance cell, but it was a command from Central 46, and they couldn't be disobeyed.

Gin held Rangiku to him, and this time, he wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't allow his Rangiku to be put through this pain again. Especially if it caused more scars to appear on her body like the ones across her neck and thigh. No, that would not happen. Her pale body trembled against his, her head buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel very hot tears slid across his shoulder, though she was silent, her shivers the only hint that she was crying, only so small only Gin could tell. So he held her tighter to him. Her hands were fisted into the parts of his kimono. He looked down at her and smiled, noticing the pink scarf that was still wrapped around her neck. There were two sets of rushed footsteps coming down the hallway, until Hisako and Byakuya ran into the room, both panting from the many flash steps. Byakuya straightened his haori and cleared his throat, "I presume you've received the message also?" they all shook their heads, "Lieutenant Hisagi has gone back to Central 46 to see what they can do about Hisako. She cannot be held within the seke seke walls of the repentance tower since it could harm the baby. However, I am sorry but we still must take you two." Rangiku shook her head, scooting closer to Gin.

"No. No, I won't let you take him." she muffled in Gin's shoulder.

"It will be okay Rangiku. I'll still be with ya. I'll be right here beside ya." taking her hand, he looked to Captain Hitsugaya, "We will go without argument." Rangiku's hand tightened around his, showing her fright. She never liked that tower. It always sent a chill through her spin if she thought about it, ever since Rukia's almost execution. Rangiku always thought that the ghosts of the executed prisoners, the ones who lived in those cells until their death day, haunted the tower day and night. Gin sensed her distress and gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb, instantly calming her a little. Her tense posture loosened as a scattered sigh, a quiet, almost silent sigh left her lips. Her captain nodded and led them through the hallways, each step seeming like a death step for Rangiku. Each one made it feel like the walk would never end. She gulped silently when the white tower came into view, getting close to Gin's side, hoping he would protect her from her fear like he did during those storms. She was having a storm, inside her body was fighting to run away with him, but another half of her told her to stay and be brave, but she was giving in to her first feeling. The tower grew closer, grew bigger, making her fear sky rocket. She was clutching Gin's left arm with both her hands, her arms snaking around it tightly, like he was a lifeline and if she didn't hold it she would sink. Gin pretended not to notice the pain in his left arm from her death hold, but he too was at least a little frightened. The climb up the tower stairs began, white walls blocking any view ahead because of its massive size. Rangiku went up slowly, taking each step with caution, her blue eyes dull and lifeless. She could already feel the seke seke walls draining her energy, and about halfway up, she stumbled a bit, leaning on the wall with a hand pressed to it. After regaining what little energy she had left, she continued again. It wasn't even seven steps up when she fully collapsed, her energy totally drained from lack of sleep, a light hangover from the sake that Captain Kyoraku snuck into the woods and gave her last night, and from running to Squad Ten's barracks. Her eyes were barely cracked open, her blue eyes dulling even more as her consciousness faded in and out. Gin knelt down and scooped her up, her body instantly curling to him, her left hand perched upon his firm chest while her right formed into a fist that rested on her chest, her head resting on Gin's shoulder. His arms were securely around her shoulders and under her knees as he finished climbing the stair case. A guard took out a rather large key from his pocket and unlocked the door, it slowly opening to reveal a low lit space. Gin stepped inside and placed Rangiku on the window seat, her breathing shallowing as the full force of the seke seke walls taking effect on her exhausted body. Captain Hitsugaya turned to the extra guard posted at the door and ordered him to go get something for the lieutenant to eat. Gin cradled Rangiku's upper body in his lap, his fingers running down her orange locks in comforting strokes, tucking her head under his chin. The guard rushed off, coming back a few minutes later with two plates for both prisoners. He sat them beside Gin and left, closing the door, the only light now coming from the long slim window. He picked up the glass of water and put it to her lips, "Drink Rangiku." her lips could hardly open except to a thin opening. He put the rim of the glass to her lips and gently tipped it back, making sure he didn't pour the water into her mouth. She drank it slowly, but when she downed half of the glass her eyes opened partially. He took apiece of food, or whatever it was that made it called food, and put it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, bite after hideously gross bite, until her plate was cleaned. She leaned to him, still recovering her strength, slowly due to the seke seke walls draining half of what she regained.

"G-Gin?' her weak hand slowly reached up and cupped his cheek. She smiled, very weakly, at him, getting a small smile and a kiss in return. Her hand suddenly collapsed. She didn't want to move. She felt so incredibly weak from the walls of the tower, "H-hold me… please…" he nodded, pulling her closer to him.

"Alright." was his only answer before she slipped into unconsciousness. I would take a while for her to adjust to the tower. Gin was already pretty used to it. He stayed in here before his own almost execution, and he was used to getting the right flow of reatsu to let the walls take, only enough so he didn't feel to tired afterwards. But Rangiku, he could tell that she had never come close to this place. She had been around it, but never enough so that her energy started draining instantly. It was like those storms; they tuckered her out.

**FLASHBACK**

Thunder rumbled as thunder crashed in the heavens, lighting up any room with a window with its yellow flashes of light. A teenage girl lay terrified, huddled up in the corner in the makeshift shack home she found for shelter. She was facing the window, and she didn't like that, but it was the farthest she could get away from that window. Another loud bash of thunder sent a startled whimper from the child, making her bury her head in her knees as she pulled them to her chest. But the whimper soon turned to tears as the storm kept raging. What she thought was thunder was actually another teenager's footsteps. She jumped with a shriek when something put pressure on her shoulder. She put her arm in front of her face to protect herself from the intruder, "Rangiku! Rangiku!" a hushed voice called out worriedly. Her arm lowered as her tear filled eyes looked at the face of Gin. She started crying while falling to him, jumping at every boom of thunder, every yellow light in the sky as the storm raged on, "It's okay, it's okay. It's just a storm. Come with me." he helped her trembling body stand as he led her to his bed. She clung to him, her face pressed into his arm to protect her eyes from the storm. He sat down with her beside him, still keeping her features tucked in his arm. His hands were running up and down her sides and back, comforting her the best he could. They both laid down and he pulled her close to him, keeping her pressed to him, making her know that he could protect her. His nose nuzzled her hair, the hair that always smelled of sweet bell blossoms, the hair that made her all the more beautiful to him. And those eyes.. Those eyes were what made him want to live to the next day, just to see them shining brightly at him as she smiled, that gorgeous smile that made him love her all the more. He wished she wouldn't cry. Every wail, sob, and tear felt like something was hitting him in the chest. He hated it when she cried. It was so against her nature. He pressed her head to his shoulder as he continued to shush her. She fell asleep a few minutes later, exhaustion from crying taking over her body.

**END FLASHBACK**

He grinned as she slept in his arms. He felt like he was back in Rukongai on those stormy nights. Holding her came so natural to him, like breathing air, and walking and talking, even like holding a zanpaku-to. But this, this he didn't feel anything but regret; leaving her, betraying her, hurting her in all those ways that ended with those scars on her body. But there were deeper scars, he knew that; ones in her heart that could never heal. The pain would stay there forever if he didn't try to make it better. If she… even thought about going back to him, he would wonder how, after everything he did. But he knew she was forgiving, but after what he did, he wasn't sure she would just welcome him back without proving that he was here to stay. But she did seem like that the night he did come back, she wouldn't let go of him as they slept on the couch. If possible she tried to scoot as close as possible to him, almost getting in his lap once. Gin leaned down and put a soft kiss on her forehead, making her stir a little, "I love ya, Rangiku. Please, just… don't give up on me."

* * *

Shuhei was rushing to get to Central 46, the condemning letter in his scrunched hand, wrinkling the pale yellow parchment paper into a ball as his mad body flash stepped closer to the chambers where those old men and women tried to make decisions that would 'best benefit' Soul Society. He sighed in relief as the giant wooden doors came into view. There was no way in freaking hell that he would let his rescuer, home giver, captain and friend get put away somewhere that could hurt her health, and the new life's health that was inside her. He knew Rangiku was in good hands while Gin was with her, and Captain Hitsugaya was placed as the head guard at the tower, so Shuhei had no worries about the young captain not helping out. He ran down the sidewalk and arrived at the doors, about as tall as four of his body length. With a fist he pounded on the door, "This is Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad Nine. I have been sent here under orders to discuss an important matter about one of the prisoners that is to be held in the Repentance Cell. Please, let me enter!" a few seconds late, he was about to lose hope, when the door very slowly… painfully slowly… opened with a loud creak. Not wasting any more time, he went inside into the dark hallway.

* * *

Review Please!


	9. Results

**CHAPTER 9  
Results**

Hisako was pacing in Squad Nine's jail cell, hands behind her back while a kidou block was placed around her, making it impossible for her to use kidou to escape again. Byakuya was standing outside the cell, leaning against the wall while watching his nervous wife go from one end of the cell to the other. He finally took the key off the wall and unlocked the door, then shut it behind him as he went to her, "Hisako." his deep voice said while taking her in his arms, "What's bothering you this much? I've never seen you in such distress." she scoffed, looking up at him with that smirk that always made him doubt her noble status.

"You clearly don't remember our wedding day darling." he took her hand, giving it a light squeeze as she calmed against him.

"Oh, I do. It's hard to forget getting cussed out at by your soon to be wife while standing at the altar in front of every noble family in Soul Society." he lifted her hand to his left cheek, "Then it's also hard to forget the slap I received at the reception in front of all those people when I tried to get you to drink one sip of the sake they served to be polite. I had three scratches from it when you ripped your hand across my cheek in that slap." she glared at him, using the hand on his cheek to point an index finger at him.

"You know full Byakuya Kuchiki that I do not allow even one taste of alcohol to enter my mouth. I told you that much before the wedding and if you had a decent bone in that noble butt of yours during that day you would have respected that." he kissed her fingertip, making her roll her eyes. She looked over him and noted his curved lips that formed a very slight smile, "I think I've trained you well enough now." he was getting amused by that petite wife of his. She only came to about his chest, but had the spirit as tall as a menos grande. Maybe that's why she and Rukia got along so well with each other.

"Getting decent bones in my body?"

"To have fun for once in your life." with that simple statement, a chuckle came past his lips, "I wonder why it was just Rangiku and I that were locked up with Gin… I mean, with everyone that helped out, you would think that Central 46 would have put them away too." his forehead leaned down to hers.

"Maybe if you stayed in Rangiku's room in the first place instead of breaking out then maybe they would have given you a warning like the rest of us." she pushed out of his arms and looked out the window.

"Damn. They sound like those people called police in the World of the Living. I hate closed in spaces." Byakuya went up behind her, putting a hand on her flat stomach.

"Imagine how he feels." she turned to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Now, how do you know it's a boy?" shrugging those broad shoulders, he smoothed away the stray hairs that lied in her face.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

* * *

Rangiku was still sleeping beside Gin, who was now sitting Indian style in the floor.

Her back was against his chest while her head leaned back on his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath tickle his neck as she slept soundly. Her breathing had returned to normal after a few hours, but she was still sleeping to regain the rest of her energy. He lightly held her hand, it limp in his as the delicate fingers randomly flinching as she dreamed. She had a little curve to her lips, letting him know it was at least a good dream she was having. He wished he could sleep, but he didn't want to sleep. His dreams couldn't compare to this; him holding his childhood friend and his love, even if it was inside a prison. She muttered things in her sleep, making him chuckle silently. She always talked in her sleep. She claimed she didn't remember anything about her life in the World of the Living, but in her sleep, she would start randomly talking. Once, she even revealed her death. Gin shivered at the memory, the one thing that made him worry about him living it in his nightmares.

**FLASHBACK**

She was walking down the street, a small wooden doll in her right hand as a small girl merrily skipped down a lamp lit sidewalk, a homemade lollipop in her other hand. She was around nine of age, her orange hair reaching to her shoulders, bouncing with each skip the giggling girl took. She was already late as it was, and she didn't want to make her mother angry by being late for dinner, and she knew better to be outside after sunset. She turned down another street and ran through the park. A dark figure stepped out from the trees, blocking her path and making her stop. She looked up to the man's face. He had glasses on, and a mean frown on his face. Little Rangiku stepped back a few feet, only to have him step forwards, "Who are you?" that evil sneer of his grew, so did Rangiku's fear.

"The person who is going to have some fun tonight." the little girl squealed as she was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, the nauseating smell of liquor filling her nose as rain started to fall.

**END FLASHBACK**

Gin frowned upon her sleeping frame. He wished he hadn't been in her room that night. He heard mumbling, so he was curious and went to check in on her. He sat by her bed as she tossed and turned, talking about her murder. Unknowingly, he tightened his hold on her, "If I ever find the bastard who did those things to you, I'll kill him. I won't ever let any more pain scar your body or heart." the soft hand moved around his.

"You promise?" he gasped, looking down into her smiling face. His golden red eyes opened to her, "Not to leave me again either?" he moved to the side and kissed her, softly, smiling as he did so.

"I promise. Dying would be less painful than hurting you again." she 'hmphed' with a smile still on her face.

"Wow, that was sentimental." with a pout of hiss bottom lip, he brought a giggle from her. That was the Rangiku he remembered: bubbly, happy, smiling… with him. Nothing could be better than this, "Gin?" he looked back at her, raising an eyebrow, "I love you." she moved beside him to her knees. Her fingertips grazed his pale cheek, "I love you." she whispered again, leaning in and claiming his lips once more in a more passionate kiss. His arms locked around her back, pulling her to him. He leaned back against the wall, her sitting in his lap while straddling his waist. Her hands grabbed the soft silver locks of his hair, the stinging sensation causing him to groan in the kiss. She suddenly pulled back, taking him with her as she landed on the futon on her back. Her left hand removed itself from his hair and worked inside the folds of his kimono, pulling it off his shoulders as she crushed her lips against his. She smirked, feeling his hard chest under her nails. She dug them in a little, little red marks left behind as she trailed them across, parting the top to expose the pale flesh to her.

"Rangiku… we shouldn't… not in here (kiss) there are (kiss) guards outside." he didn't want to say that. He really didn't want to say that. She leaned up and nipped his neck, hitting a spot that made him involuntarily groan, "They could hear us." she chuckled almost evilly.

"I don't give a damn if they hear us or not. I've been waiting for you for the past three years, and I am not about to let you go." she kissed his shoulder, his shirt gone now, her other hand running over his abs, "A couple of guards are not going to stop me from loving you." her seductive voice sent shivers across his warm skin, "So shut the hell up and kiss me." She took her scarf and flung it around his neck, pulling him down to nuzzle her neck. His mind left him as he devoured her sweet tasting flesh, a moan escaping her mouth. Ah, the sweet music he was looking for.

* * *

Shuhei ran from the Central 46 chambers, a new sealed letter in his hand and a smile on his face. His flash steps didn't satisfy him as he ran, wanting to go faster. The only sounds made were his feet crushing the grass and the huffs of air he took, his arms pumping strong, his eyes bright for once since this whole thing started. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this restless. Maybe it was because he saved his captain from having to go to the dangerous white tower. Even though it had been a good four hour explanation to Central 46, having to repeat a few things over… and over… and over, when a few of the elders were so damn deaf he used almost all of his now hoarse voice to tell them Hisako's situation. They said Hisako didn't have to stay in a cell if a guard was posted with her at all times. They didn't say who had to be the guard, So he guessed Byakuya would be the one to immediately volunteer to be by her side. But Shuhei wanted to be by her side also. He vowed to protect her with his life the day she took him in. He didn't even know why she had to earn his trust when she became his captain, but she knew what he went through with Tosen's betrayal, and easily understood that he needed time to just adjust to the new superior telling them what to do. But now she had her whole squad's trust, and they would also probably throw a tantrum if they learned that their captain had to go inside a cell for a few days. He sighed in relief as he opened the door to Squad Nine's barracks. He ran down the hallway until he flew open one of the doors, the jail cell behind it. He stopped when he saw Hisako snuggled to Byakuya, who had his arms loosely around her. She had a warm smile on her face as he ran his hands on her back. Upon hearing the door suddenly open, they both let go of each other and stared wide eyed at Shuhei. He cleared his throat while Byakuya stepped outside the cell, Hisako going to the bars. Shuhei smiled, "Captain, Central 46 is going to let you free as long as you have a guard posted with you. They said the guard would be necessary until the requirements of this letter are completed. They didn't say who had to be the guard, so I guess Captain Kuchiki could be your guard, if you want." she shifted her dark purple eyes to Byakuya, shrugging.

"I guess that's alright. I get enough of him at home as it is though." Byakuya gave her a sarcastic laugh as she exited the cell, taking his hand in hers. She giggled lightly, "I'm kidding Byakuya."

"But that isn't all! Here!" Shuhei handed Hisako the sealed envelope, "They said it was for captain's eyes only, and for the subordinates they allow to see it." Hisako nodded and broke the seal, looking at the crisp piece of paper as her eyes scanned the contents. Her purple eyes widened as her head jerked up.

"They've reached a conclusion! They said that Mayuri has invented a machine that erases chosen memories! Central 46 said that if Mayuri can erase every memory of Aizen and Hueco Mundo, then they will allow Gin to live and possible retake his post as captain! All Mayuri has to do is replace every memory of Aizen and his betrayal with fake memories! We have to go to the repentance cell! Now!" Hisako grabbed Byakuya's wrist and yanked him from Squad Nine's barracks. Surprisingly, she was the faster of the two, and was far ahead of them while flash stepping to the white tower. After what seemed like hours, the three finally made it to the stairs. Instantly, Hisako felt her energy begin to drain from her body. She concentrated on keeping her energy level small so it would drain slower. She continued running up the stairs until she was on the opposite end of the bridge that connected to the white tower. There she saw Captain Hitsugaya and two other guards at the doors with… ear plugs in their ears? She walked out to them and tapped on the small captain's shoulder. He turned around with shocked eyes, "Captain Hitsugaya? Are you alright?" he held up a finger as he unplugged his ears, "Why were you wearing earplugs?" he sighed, pointing to the tower door.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Hisako raised a confused eyebrow. Captain Hitsugaya sighed, "Think; putting Gin and Rangiku in a large white tower all alone." Hisako gasped and suppressed a laugh.

"No! They wouldn't think of-" she was interrupted by a low moan. A horrified look crossed her features as Byakuya flash stepped up behind her. He saw her face and looked in between both captain's faces.

"Hisako? What's with the face?" that's when he heard it as well; the slow, drawn out female moan that ended with a soft giggle, "Oh, please tell me that is not what I hear." two fingers reached up and massaged his throbbing temple, trying to get rid of the headache caused by the cloudy weather, "They should think about the situation they are in instead of thinking of… that." they all nodded in agreement. Hisako gave Captain Hitsugaya the letter.

"Well, when they are done with their… activities… Will you please tell them about this letter?" he nodded, taking the letter in his hand. Hisako took Byakuya's hand, "Thank you. We'll be on our way. My energy is wearing thin. What keeps you three so energized?" they all took out necklaces, "Oh right. Those reject the seke seke wall's powers. Well, I guess we'll go now. Bye." with a wave they flash stepped away. Hisako giggled as she flash stepped beside her husband, "Wow. Who ever thought about doing that inside the repentance cell?" Byakuya shrugged, keeping his pace.

"I don't know. But I do recall being thrown into your spare room in the captain's quarters in Squad Nine's barracks once or twice." Hisako looked at him with a shocked face,

"Hey! It's not my fault! You seduced me!" he smirked.

"I have to do that. Otherwise I'll never get to-" a hand found its way across his mouth.

"Don't even say it Byakuya Kuchiki!' a chuckle broke past her fingers, "And if I may add it was you who dragged me in there. I just helped." that caused a full loud laugh to come from the man's chest, "Anyway, I think rain is coming. Let's head home for today. I need a nice long nap."

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Rangiku was curled at Gin's side, an arm around his chest as she peacefully rested in a decent sleep. Gin was still awake, an arm propping him up as another ran circles and other nameless shapes on the small of her back. His reddish gold eyes roamed over her peaceful face, soaking in the slight blush on her cheeks and the smile on those soft lips. His hand trailed up to stroke the soft locks of orange hair that were spread out around her neck and hung in her face. A tender hand was perched on his chest as her nose nuzzled his shoulder as she cuddled closer to him. His smile still lingering on his face as he leaned down and kissed her temple. He wished it could have been like this from the start; holding her like this. From the very beginning, from the moment he realized he was in love with her. Before he even met Aizen or even heard of the man, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, to protect her, to love her like she deserved. He sighed. /She deserves so much better than this./ He looked at the scar that reached to each side of her neck. He traced it with a finger, the bumpy line that forever would stay on her creamy smooth skin. It would forever scar his heart, knowing he was the one that caused the monstrosity that was there and on her thigh. The second he noticed it a few hours earlier, she started crying, grabbing his hand and ripping it away from her neck. He cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered that it didn't matter whether she had scars or not, she was still beautiful, no matter what people said about it. He then reached down and slowly kissed across it, telling her that the scar was just something else for his lips to play on, making her giggle and kiss his forehead.

He watched her breathing, steady and quiet, but warm against him as he scootched closer to her, feeling her bare skin against his. There, a small tear fell from his eye. He started trembling. He knew he could still die, he hadn't heard from Central 46 yet. And that… that scared the hell out of him. He knew he shouldn't have done this… knowing that he could die and leave her again. That… now that he could not be able to bear. A growing feeling in his gut hit him… Oh kami… if he fathered a child from this, and did end up dying… well now that would be two lives that got screwed up because of him. Regret suddenly filled his soul. He felt sick, beyond sick now. He could just imagine a little boy or girl running around the house, asking his mother where daddy is. She would probably make up an excuse, telling him how daddy died while fighting for his family, or something sentimental like that. No, it wouldn't be the truth. It was because his or her daddy wasn't brave enough to say no when he heard Aizen's plan in overthrowing the king of Soul Society.

Gin sat up and put his kimono back on, careful not to wake Rangiku. He folded her clothes and placed them in a chair, putting the covers over her before standing and pacing in the cell, occasionally leaning against the wall. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get those thoughts from his head. He thought about what could happen. He pictured himself dying, a few weeks later he pictured Rangiku crying while holding a pregnancy test in her hand, then he saw an image of a little boy or girl giggling and running through Rangiku's roomy house as she cooked dinner. His hands were gripping the window until his knuckles turned white… well… whiter than usual. He heard the shifting of cloth and turned to see Rangiku's bare back as she stretched. When she saw her kimono neatly folded in the chair, a hand reached over and picked it up, putting it on as she stood up. She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair like a brush. She had a smile on her face until she saw the look on Gin's, the usual smile plastered on his lips replaced with a worried frown. She went to him, putting a hand on his cheek, "Gin, what's the matter?" he shook his head, making her tighten his grip on his chin, soft but firm, "Gin Ichimaru, don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know when you're upset. Now tell me what's wrong." it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Ran, what are we gonna do if I end up dyin? What if that… what we did… got you… g-got you…" he sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. Rangiku rested her cheek on his now clothed chest.

"Then I would tell our baby how much I loved their daddy, and that he was watching over us everyday, wherever he was. I would tell them stories about us, all our adventures together, how you saved me from dying when I was a child, and how much I loved him, and how much he loved me. I would tell them that he loved them very much and wished he could be there with them, and always was in their heart." Gin was touched by her words. He buried his face in her hair and pulled her to him in a tight hug, his eyes cracked open as his smile returned.

"I love you Rangiku." he said in a normal voice.

"And I love you Gin. Forever and always." she almost felt like crying. She never wanted to think of Gin dying… never. Her blue eyes closed, allowing only a few tears to go down her cheeks. Her hands held the back of his kimono tighter. A sudden bright light entered the room and Captain Hitsugaya walked inside the door. Rangiku looked at her captain after letting go of her lover, her eyes screaming out to him of her hope that dwelled in her soul. He held up a letter, a stern look on his face, making Rangiku think the worst. Then Captain Hitsugaya smiled.

"You owe Hisako and Shuhei big time for this." that simple sentence made Rangiku squeal and jump in Gin's arms, laughing and crying as she repeatedly kissed him. He twirled her around, then put her down and gave her one deep kiss. Rangiku then ran to her captain, almost squeezing the air out of him in her famous killer hugs.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Rangiku stood beside Gin, who was sitting on a table with numerous tubes and suction cup things on his chest, forehead, and arms. Mayuri walked into his lab and flipped a switch, turning on a giant machine that instantly knocked Gin unconscious. Mayuri calmed Rangiku, saying that it was necessary so he would have total access to every memory with no interference from Gin's active brain waves. Rangiku nodded and sat in a chair, watching as Mayuri flipped a few more switches, Nemu checking numerous things. The head captain watched, covered in bandages, from behind the window looking area, with a few members of Central 46. The 'operating room' was completely sound proof to the members of Central 46. Rangiku looked at Mayuri, "So, what exactly is going to be done?" Mayuri gave a creepy smirk as he looked at her.

"Absolutely nothing." Rangiku's eyes widened, "Gin had come and talked to me before I set this up. He told me that he wanted to keep his memories, as a way of him remembering not to ever be that idiotic again. He told me that he wanted to remember what caused the scars on your neck and thigh, so he'll remember the mistakes he made. Central 46 will never know, since no one would dare tell them. I will send these reports in telling them that the procedure was done." she smiled, nodding at him. He pretended to be writing something on the computer, the fake data he would store under Gin's file if he ever needed to prove that he 'fixed' Gin's memories. A few other lights turned on and he watched fake charts that he programmed 'trace' Gin's memories. After a few minutes his eyes reopened, focusing on Rangiku as she helped him up. He winked at her as he stood up.

"Rangiku." was the only word he said while hugging her. Mayuri rolled his golden brown eyes, turning around to turn the machines off. The head captain came in after Nemu allowed access. He stood in front of Gin.

"Can you tell me who Sosuke Aizen is?" Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Is he a cousin of yours head captain?" Yamamoto smiled, patting him on the shoulder, winking so that the over-seeing Central 46 members couldn't see the trick.

"Well done Mayuri." the Central 46 members praised Mayuri's work and soon left. Yamamoto looked at Gin, "Remember the deal." he said before leaving. Rangiku and Gin went out into the waiting room, which was filled with the ones who helped rescue him. Once everyone knew the Central 46 members were far away, Hisako cheered and hugged Rangiku, soon to be joined by everyone else. Hisako reached into her pocket.

"Here, I think this is yours." she opened her hand and revealed the silver locket. Gin smiled, taking it from her and fastening it back around his neck. Yes, he was finally home.

* * *

OMG! The epilogue is next and then it's finished! Haha, thank you for all your fabulous reviews, and guess what! I am currently starting to write a fic about Byakuya and Hisako!!!!!!! So all you who are good fans of the couple from that was shown in this fic, be sure to watch my profile for any new stories! But, I am only going to do abbout 2 fics at a time, so the updates might not be as often. So, please review and I promise to have the epilogue up on Saturday!!!!! Maybe even thurday or Friday? REVIEW!!!! :)


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE  
1 YEAR, 2 MONTHS LATER**

Gin was currently standing on Squad Three's platform, the head captain and Izuru standing on both sides of him. Rangiku was sitting in the front row, a hand slowly waving a fan in front of her face, the sun reflecting off a small gold band that rested on her finger, while her right gently rubbed the well defined curved bump in her stomach now that she was about four months pregnant. Hisako sat beside her with a smile while watching Byakuya bounce a now six month old Kaemon on his knee, the little boy giggling merrily at his father while reaching for his bangs that hung in his face by the kenseiken. The little boy's bright onyx/blue eyes were curious as he reached atop his head of black curls, trying to swipe off a butterfly that decided to land there. Byakuya gave a soft chuckle and reached out a finger, letting the butterfly crawl onto it. He lowered his finger in front of the toddler's face, watching in delight as the young boy giggled and now reached for the colorful bug. But when it flew off, the boy pouted his lower lip and began to whimper, his eyes closing as he collapsed onto Byakuya's chest and beginning to wail. Hisako quickly improvised and plucked a yellow flower that was growing in the grass beside her chair. She held it up in front of Kaemon and his crying settled, replaced by curious coos as he took it and looked over the strange, smelly thing with green leaves hanging off it. He shined a toothless grin as he cackled, tossing the flower at Byakuya's face. Rangiku and Hisako both giggled, enjoying the little show Kaemon was giving rather than watching the ceremony. Eventually the little one tuckered himself out and his eyes began to droop closed. Byakuya hugged the infant to him and cradled him as he began to slumber, a thumb in his mouth and the other hand securely around Byakuya's thumb. Hisako sighed, looking at Rangiku, "Kaemon wipes himself out by doing the smallest things."

Byakuya chuckled, "He's just a baby Hisako." she rolled her eyes, hitting him across the shoulder.

"I can see that." Rangiku enjoyed listening to their conversations.

"Whew, but it is tiring." Byakuya stated as he shifted Kaemon to his other arm.

"It's called parenthood Byakuya." she said while stroking the infant's black curly hair. Rangiku looked down at her own belly, wondering what her child would look like. She guessed that it would have her hair, and Gin's eyes and fox-like smile. She felt a little kick and smiled, putting a hand on her stomach as Gin's name was called for him to stand.

/Yes, that's your daddy up there./ She giggled silently when she felt a few more kicks.

Rangiku directed her attention back to the stage, where the head captain cleared his throat, "And now, we will once more bestow Squad Three unto Gin Ichimaru. Lieutenant Kira, the haori, if you please." Izuru nodded and opened a box, lifting out a crisp haori with the symbol three on the back. Izuru smiled while helping Gin into his old haori. Gin chuckled once it was back on his shoulders.

"Oh yes, I've missed this." that brought a few laughs from the audience as Gin straightened the haori down. There a large sound of clapping arose as people stood, Rangiku's eyes shining brightly once more as she grinned at him, getting a wink in return. Gin turned to the head captain, bowing slightly, "Thank you head captain, and if you don't mind, I will now go kiss my pregnant wife." Rangiku giggled as he flash stepped to her and had his arms around her in an instant. He kissed her tenderly, "I told you it would work out." brushing a stray bang from her cheek, he tucked it behind her ear and trailed his hand down her shoulder, eventually going far enough so he could lace his fingers with hers. Her eyes and smile softened as she took his hand an placed it on her belly, on a particular spot where they could feel a little kick.

"Yes. This is proof." she pointed to her belly, making him laugh, "He's been kicking non-stop since the ceremony began." she said, looking down at her growing belly. He chuckled, caressing her stomach with a warm hand. Hisako came up behind Rangiku with a wide smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" she hugged Gin as Byakuya came and stood by Rangiku, Kaemon awake again and kicking his little legs as he reached for Gin, "I think someone wants to see you." Hisako took Kaemon from Byakuya and gave him to Gin. Kaemon cackled as he played with the locket around Gin's neck, cooing with wide eyes as he flipped it over again and again.

"He has your smile Hisako." Rangiku patted Kaemon on his head.

"Yes, but everything else is his fathers." Kaemon looked at his mother, "Yes you do. Say I look like my daddy!" she tickled him, making his giggles grow as he hid in Gin's shoulder, "Where he gets those curls, I have no clue." A little yawn came from him as he finished looking at Gin's locket. Hisako took him back and held him on her hip, letting him fall asleep on her shoulder, "I swear, all this child ever does is play and sleep, and yet he's growing like a garden weed!" Byakuya smiled, something that had been more common since Kaemon was born, as he watched his son slumber peacefully.

"Hey, I'm not the one feeding him." Byakuya said in defense. Hisako rolled her eyes, passing a glance at her husband.

"Nor do you change him either. You do all the playing." Rangiku laughed, patting her stomach.

"I can't wait for this little one to get here. Maybe Kaemon and this one can be playmates." Hisako nodded, and the two started talking about different names if it was a boy or if it was a girl. Their husbands shook their heads as the giggles and suggestions kept coming. Gin watched as the sun hit Rangiku, illuminating her already glowing features as she stood there with Hisako. He couldn't get over the miracle that kept him alive and with her. He didn't know what god was out there that was watching over him, but he thanked them every day, with every kiss he gave Rangiku and every kick his child made in her stomach. Every night he would sit with her on the couch, in dead silence, just enjoying each other's company as he watched in awe, how she would change as her belly grew bigger. He would smile at her, while she hummed and softly rubbed her stomach, asking him what gender he thought the baby was. He was happy either way, as long as it was healthy when it was born. Rangiku would lean against him and agree, but she would confess that she secretly hoped it was a girl, so they could both bug Captain Hitsugaya. Yes, she was back to her old self, like Gin had hoped. No that they were married, he could finally hold her like he wanted to in Rukongai, caress her like he dreamed of, love her without a chance of heartbreak. And now, now he was going to be the father of her child.

An unexpected tear slipped from his eye. He was glad Yamamoto set up the scheme to pretend that his memories were erased. His memories were a constant reminder of how he would never break her heart again. He would never be that stupid again, he promised himself that. Kami… he was going to be a father. The pride in knowing that swelled in his soul. He had thought about becoming a father when he was younger, but when he became a soul reaper and under Aizen's control, he gave up on that thought. Now, three years later, his dream is coming true… and with Rangiku. That single thought sent him soaring. He never wanted to sleep now. Reality was finally better than his dreams could ever be. He would rather stay up while Rangiku was asleep, feeling the little life with his fingertips as it kicked away. Often Rangiku would wake up beside him, and would crack an eye open and ask him what he was doing. Being the 'funny' man he was, he would say that he was feeling their little fox cub move around.

Wiping away the tear before anyone could see, he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "I guess we better get going. I have a surprise I need to show Rangiku." oh, and what a surprise it was going to be. With goodbye hugs and a coo from Kaemon, the couples parted ways. Gin took Rangiku's hand and started to drag her across Sereitei.

Gin, where are you taking me?" she giggled while being dragged along the streets.

"It's a surprise! Like I said, ya just gotta trust me!" with a sigh she began to run beside him. At about the edge of Sereitei, she slowed down, out of breath.

"Wait just for a minute. I can run as much being pregnant." with a chuckle, Gin took her pink scarf and tied it around her eyes, blindfolding her, "Hey!" she screamed when she was swept up in his arms, giggling with her head swayed back as he flash stepped with his wife of five months into Rukongai, her arms tightly around his neck.

"You'll see! Just hold on!" a few more minutes he finally slowed down, coming to a stop, "We're here." he placed her back on her feet, "Now, a week ago, the head captain came in and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Since we are adding to our family in a few months, he thought we would be needing some extra room. So, he gave us this." he took the scarf off around her eyes and the blue orbs went wide, a gasp coming from her mouth has an hand covered it.

"Gin… it's beautiful." tears spilled from her eyes as she walked towards her new house. It was painted a soft light blue color, with white shutters and a green lawn and bushes full of red roses, "It's beautiful." she repeated as she ran back to Gin and hugged him, "Let's go look!" he nodded and linked arms with her, strolling past the rose bushes that lined the sidewalks. He reached down and plucked a rose, then took off the thorns and stuck the flower behind her ear. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the wooden door. The second she heard the lock click, she jerked the door open and rushed inside the foyer, gasping as she looked in every direction. The walls were painted a very light yellow, with white doorframes and white bookshelves, dark blue curtains with vivid yellow daisies splattered on them hanging in front of the windows, pulled back in the middle to let some sunlight in. There was a beautiful piano in the living room, made from the finest carved wood and was sitting in the middle of the back wall. Rangiku always loved the piano. Even though she could only play a few songs that Orihime taught her, she fell in love with the instrument and wanted one terribly. Captain Hitsugaya had told Gin, so he immediately went and bought the finest one in the World of the Living, then brought it back secretly and hid it (how is still a mystery) until the house was paid for and they started moving things in. The couch was a dark blue, matching the curtains by having little yellow flowers scattered about it. There was a small recliner under the window, a simple white color, and was so stuffed with cotton and cushions you could probably sink into it. Rangiku turned and marveled at the kitchen. It was also a pale yellow, with blue hand towels and beautiful appliances and cookware, along with cookbooks, also from the World of the Living (Gin found a Williams & Sinoma magazine). She explored the den, where there was yet another couch and double panel doors to the backyard, and on the next wall over there was a wall sized window looking out at the distant fields and mountains. It looked like a home from a magazine! Not something that you find in Soul Society. She thought it looked like a home in the countryside. The carpet was an off-white and was soft to the touch, something Gin picked out because if the baby ever fell he would land on something soft. There were two more recliners in a dark red and a dark blue. The red one had a baby swing beside it and a coffee table in front, a few new baby items sitting on the glass top table (Gin was still baby-proofing the house)

She eventually traveled upstairs to the bedrooms. Upstairs, the first room she saw was the dark, blood red master bedroom, filled with a walk in closet, a king sized bed with crimson sheets, two dressers, one with a mirror (you can guess who's that is) a few floor lamps, a bassinette, another rocking chair, and the master bathroom. The master bathroom was a dream! It had white marble tiles, a white jacuzzi tub, a white toilet, a separate shower, and two sinks. The bathroom was also the blood red, with white cherry blossoms painted onto it. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. The soft mattress literally almost swallowed her up into its down stuffing. When she looked to the side, she gave a tiny, almost inaudible gasp, standing up and walking to the wall, where a 17" by 25" picture hung in front of her. It was the picture from that party. The one she pulled out of her dresser the night Gin came home, "Do ya like it?" whispered Gin, putting his arms around her shoulders as his chin propped on the crown of her soft orange hair. She nodded, fighting back tears from either the hormone changes or her happiness. She chose the latter reason and began to bawl.

"It's amazing!" she turned to him and hugged him, crying as he pet her back, "But how are we going to pay for this?" Gin grinned, tucking that stupid stray hair from her face.

"Like I said, Yamamoto got it already paid for. Besides, he said that there doesn't need to be a baby crying at Squad Three's barracks at night and messin up everyone's sleeping hours." she giggled, "Come see the baby's room." he led her down the hallway until they stopped in front of a closed white door. He turned the doorknob and opened it, slowly walking her inside. Her eyes lit up and her tears stopped as she looked at the room in awe, "Since we don't know what gender the baby is yet, I thought we could just paint it green. What do ya think?" she nodded. The room was a soft mint/grass green color, birds of every color painted on the walls as they had their wings spread in frozen flight. The crib was a pure white, with a mobile above the head, the little seashells slowly rocking as the breeze from the open window blew across the room, past the yellow curtains and into the mobile. There were little stuffed bears and elephants, as well as rabbits (courtesy of Rukia) lining the crib and tucked into a basket beside it. There was a wood changing table, a small shelf beside it packed with the materials needed to change a diaper. There was a dresser with little clothes in it, ranging from newborn sizes to infants of 1 year, from Rangiku's recent baby shower hosted by the Soul Reapers Women's Association. Little blankets were neatly folded and stacked in a drawer, each with cute little animal or flower designs. She sat in the rocking chair and studied the room. Gin was still standing at the doorway.

"It's flawless. I'm at a loss for words." a hand propped itself on her stomach, "There's so much room here." he nodded, walking in and sitting in the floor beside the rocking chair, "There's no way to thank the head captain for this."

"He said not ta worry about it. Besides, we did need the extra room anyways. Why not just thank him and accept this beautiful house without questions?" she shrugged, looking out the windows at the cherry blossom trees as they swayed with the breeze, "And, there is an extra room down the hallway~." he sang slowly in her ear, making her giggle and turn her head in his direction.

"Why the hell are you singin? Who said I wanted another kid?" he pouted, moving to his knees.

"Awe, but we have so much fun." he whispered while nuzzling his nose behind her ear, kissing the ear's edge while nibbling on the soft earlobe, causing more giggles to come from his entertained wife.

"Do we? Or am I just faking?" he arched an eyebrow, a golden red eye opening.

"Your face shows all my dear." his fox smile growing as a slender finger traced her amused smile, "I know you pretty well to know if you're faking or not." his lips pecked hers, "Besides, ya know ya can't resist me." his eyes looked into hers smugly, a corner of his lips curling up slightly when she huffed and crossed her arms.

"You can't prove that." chuckling, Gin stood and sat on the chair's arm, putting an arm around her shoulder as she gazed at the blossoms outside, "Aren't they pretty?" her soft features tilted to the right, trying to see out further.

"Yes. You are." her head jerked back to his, a blush gracing her pale pink cheeks as he melted to him. His free hand went to stroke her stomach gently in circular motions, "And I bet you will be too." she placed her hand on his, her thumb moving over his knuckles as he continued to move it across her belly. She suddenly felt tired from the day's activities, and she slowly descended into a light slumber, leaning against him as she steadily breathed. He heard her deep breathing and smiled when he looked down to see her asleep. He stood up and put an arm under her knees and around her shoulders, lifting her against him. He walked to their new bedroom and laid her on the bed, eventually getting her under the red sheets. He climbed beside her and rested his head on the crown of her hair, an arm sneaking around her waist to rest on her belly again as he snuggled closer to her, "I love ya baby." he barely whispered to her as he too took a nice afternoon nap.

* * *

Seven months had now passed by; trust was once again gained, happiness was restored, and a new baby girl, about a month old now, had arrived. Rangiku decided to name her Kitsunko (fox child), because she had her father's fox like smile, as well as his silvery white hair. She had Rangiku's powdery blue eyes and milky pale skin, a perfect combination for the little girl as she smiled and cooed at everything around her. Momo, Rukia, and Hisako fawned over the infant, all making a big fuss over who would hold her next. Even Kaemon took a liking to her, grinning at her and laughing every time she laughed, and even let her hold the small seaweed ambassador plushy he had. Hisako and Rangiku would wink at each other and smile, their husbands standing behind them confused and curious at the winking gestures their wives would give each other. Kitsunko would give the biggest cries if she wasn't held by Gin if he was in the room. She would cry and cry, reaching out her arms to him, but her cries would die down once she was safe in his hold. She would begin to coo and gurgle, reaching up her tiny hand to pat his smiling face. What attracted her, which was strange to him, was his scarlet red eyes. A few people he knew hated his eyes, saying that they looked like evil was inhabiting them, but Kitsunko, she loved the red orbs. When he opened his eyes towards her, she would shine a toothless grin and kick her little legs beneath her pink blankets. She would also reach out and play with the locket that still hung around his neck. When she grew to a few months old and began teething, that locket became the main teething ring, not that Gin minded.

Rangiku was stunned one day when she came home with Kitsunko to find the whole house almost completely covered in bubble wrap. She caught Gin in the act before he got to wrap their bedroom, and she was even more surprised to find Byakuya helping him. When she told Hisako, she laughed and told her how Byakuya did the exact same thing, only Byakuya went overboard and even wrapped all the trees and fences in the backyard, since Kaemon could waddle and figure out how to slide the back door open and tumble outside. Rangiku would burst into laughter, her little Kitsunko still managing to nap. There would soon be a tap on the door and an eager Gin would walk in shortly after, waving at Hisako while kissing Rangiku on the cheek. They would all stand and go for a stroll in the gardens afterwards, watching as the cherry blossom trees sprinkled petals on them. Rangiku sighed. This, was how life was supposed to be.

* * *

OMG! ITS FINISHED! *cries* I thought Kitsunko would be a cute name since it means "Fox Child". Haha. Gin's little fox baby!!! :) I know, it's weird to have him re-positioned a year and 2 months after the little fight, but I thought it just needed some time to have his squad's trust back. I have edited chapter 6 in a few areas so if u want to go back and read it feel free to. :)

Review Review Reviw PLEASE! :) I may put up a sequel!!!! :)


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. J I just wanted to say thanks to veryone who reviews and read this story and to also tell you that I have started a fic about Byakuya and Hisako! So go check it out! I hope you enjoy it as much as you loved this one! And please review it too!

**Byakuya'sGirl90210**


End file.
